Steps That Lead Me in Circles Back To You
by SummerLove25
Summary: She never had wild flings, or crazy one night stands she never really has done things that are out of character of her but of course the time Brooke decides to do something completely not like her it comes back to bite her in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I hope you all enjoy it please review and let me know **

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

The club was hot, and the music was loud. Sweat bodies were all around grinding up against each other and guys were around trying desperately to find some girl to take home that night. Brooke loved nights like this. Nights were you are just out with your friends enjoying a fun night without a care in the world. Being 21 you love nights like this, a night were you don't think about work the next day or the fact you have bills that are piling up on your coffee table at home from all the loans you took out for college, nights like tonight are rare for Brooke Davis. Nights to take a step back and breathe.

Something that is also rare is the gorgeous blonde standing across the room letting his eyes wonder up and down Brooke with every move she made. Sexy, seductive, mysterious, those are some words the outside world would use to describe Brooke Davis. With her long chocolate locks and sultry hazel eyes that while looking at it you see a small twinkle. Her legs went on for days and when she walked she didn't walk she glided. She moved across the club like she wasn't moving at all and that's what caught most guys eyes.

But Brooke never realized any of these things. She never realized how guys just gawk over her and how their jaws drop when she walks by. Her friends tell her she has that rare form of beauty that's the best, the one where she is just gorgeous but is not conceded by it because she really doesn't know how gorgeous she is. Her friends tell her they are jealous of her beauty and Brooke just replies with

"Yeah I am gorgeous that's why I am alone."

She always says that and tonight she planned on filling the lonely side of her bed that she sleeps next to. Now one night stands is not like Brooke. She doesn't like just hooking up with a guy to never see him again but tonight she has some drinks in her and tonight she is changing all that.

Ignoring the feeling she will feel guilty about this in the morning and feel ashamed tonight she is getting a boy. She is not going to be the lonely single one of her friends tonight; tonight Brooke Davis is getting laid.

"Brooke you are being too picky for a one night stand." Rachel, Brooke's best friend and roommate tells her.

"I am not I just don't want to get a disease or something." Brooke tells her as she spins her straw in her almost empty cup. "I want to have fun yes, but I want to be safe."

"Brooke you are hot and young and need to seriously get laid." Rachel says with an eye roll looking around the bar for her very own night of fun. "You know…" Rachel says thinking she spotted the boy for her night, "I think I found Mr. Right Now. See how quick I did that?" Rachel smiles proudly, "Now I am going to go talk to him you sit here drink your drink and pretend that you are going to actually go through with this."

"Rachel I-"

"Uh huh I believe you now don't wait up tonight." Rachel interrupts with a wink as she jumps off the stool and makes her way through the crowd.

Brooke watches as her friend disappears in the bar and then feels dumb sitting on at this table alone. Peyton her other friend, one she works with left earlier for some reason involving her boyfriend and now Rachel left and Brooke knew she wasn't coming back. Brooke did the club a once over one more time before giving up.

"This is hopeless." She growled jumping off her stool and figuring she would much prefer just sitting alone at the bar, least then she didn't look like the pathetic person who is saving the seats while her friends have fun.

Brooke sat there seriously debating on leaving.

"Excuse me?" Brooke heard looking up to see the bartender, "That gentlemen over there sent you this." he tells her sitting down a drink in front of her and Brooke looks over to see a very good looking guy smirking at her.

"Well this night may not end so bad." she mumbled to herself tipping her glass at the guy then taking a sip. She didn't talk to him though, she just sat there sipping her drink and on occasion looking down at the blonde at the end of the bar and smile. She wondered why he sent her a drink but didn't approach her but thought what the hell a free drink is a free drink.

Figuring her night was over Brooke grabbed her purse finished off her drink and started to stand until she felt some warm breath on her ear.

"You know it's only polite to tell the guy who sends you a drink at least your name." his husky voice whispers in her ear and Brooke turns to feel her breath catch in her throat at how close this guy actually was to her.

"I guess I just forgot my manners tonight." Her raspy voice smirked as he chuckled taking a seat next to her.

"It's ok because my manners will probably be gone the rest of the night." He smiles placing his hand on her knee and Brooke just blushes some turning in her stool and ordering another drink and a beer for the guy next to her.

"Well thank you." he grins taking the beer and Brooke feels her body tingle as his thumb slowly rub through the small material of her black dress.

The night seemed to be looking up for Brooke as the night continued. The no name guy sitting next to her was keeping her attention and not a completely psycho. But even so Brooke already decided if this guy does lead to be anything tonight, it's at his place and not hers because she isn't stupid. She isn't going to bring some guy she doesn't know back to her apartment no matter how unbelievable hot he is.

"You know…" Brooke smiles leaning closer to his ear much like he had just done to her earlier, "It's only polite to tell the person who bought you a drink you name." she purrs in his ear repeating his words from about an hour ago figuring she was getting bored and if she wanted this night to go anywhere she had to figure out the mystery blondes name. Brooke slowly leaned back in her chair as he stood up running his hand slowly up her leg and whispering, "Lucas."

"Brooke," she smiled as he nodded.

* * *

Stumbling back into through the dark apartment Brooke didn't know where she was going, other than knowing that this was where Lucas lived she didn't have any idea where she was, she didn't know much just that she didn't want Lucas's lips to leave hers and she wanted him, she wanted him bad.

"Uhh…" Brooke groans in his mouth when she felt her back slam into the back of the wall but as soon as his moves his mouth down her neck that little twinge of pain she felt by hitting some hard wall seemed to erase.

He slowly started kissing the material of her dress down her body. Sliding his hands up her short black dress he raised it as he started kiss up her thigh before pulling of her black thong and tossing it somewhere in his living room.

As soon as Brooke felt his tongue make contact with her body she felt a shot of warmth take over. Months has been since she had sex, almost a year to be exact and she forgot just how damn good it felt.

"Oh god Lucas…" she moaned leaning back against the door frame and running her hands through his hair. His hand slowly lifts her leg over his shoulder as he starts kissing it then putting it back down running hot kisses up her body. However this time when his lips touch her body its skin underneath them, not her dress as he raises it up pulling it over her head tossing it on the floor.

"God you are so beautiful." He whispers to her before crashing his lips back into hers. Brooke doesn't know if he truly thinks that or it's all the alcohol in both their system but right now she doesn't care. She doesn't need to be told she is beautiful or sexy or gorgeous all she needs is him in her, him wanting her and by the end of the night him begging for her.

Brooke yanks on Lucas's shirt and is more than sure she heard a rip but didn't care as she pulled it off his gorgeous toned body. Like he done to her she started kissing down his chest stopping at his pants pulling off his belt then pulling down his jeans before starting to kiss back up him running her tongue across his abs then kissing him hard on the lips.

He would be more than happy just taking her right here. Right against this wall but there is something about this girl that even drunk is making him just want to treat her somewhat right, one night stand or not he wanted to treat her right and be somewhat gentlemen like.

His hands are running down her body before he slowly slides two fingers in her and loves it when she moans in his mouth. His hand moves faster and her body is shaking as her tongue is what feels like dancing with his. "Mmm…" she moans in his mouth holding onto his face pulling him closer to her.

Lucas removes his hand placing it on her hip before lifting her up in his arms and stumbling through the dark apartment to his bedroom.

They both fall on top of it, "Nice bed." Brooke smirks and Lucas lets out a small smile as his hand trails behind her back and unhooking her bra and tossing it away.

"Nice body." He smirks back before pushing his lips back into hers completely missing her blush by his little comment. She slides her foot up his leg giving him tingles as she shoves her foot in the back of his boxers and pulling them off. He rises back from their kiss raising his eyebrow at her and she just shrugs leaning up and kissing him again.

Brooke flipped them over so she is on top of him. He lifts her up just enough to slide into her and loves the sound she makes as they start moving together.

"Oh god…" she gasps as she moves up and down then falling back on top of him crashing her lips back into his and he flips them over so he is now on top and his speed becomes faster. "Lucas…" she moans as he takes her hands in his and pulling them above her head while his tongue wrestles with hers.

He slowly lets go of her hands running his fingers slowly down her arms then letting one cup her cheek as the other ran slowly down her body and holding on just above her knee wrapping her leg around his waist as her nails dug deep into his back.

His movements start to become faster and harder and Brooke knows she is about to hit her point as her body quivers and heart races. And with one last push hard into her she moans his name again, "Lucas!" as her back arches underneath him and pushes her naked body against his.

His body doesn't collapse on top of her as he lays still one hand resting above her shoulder as the other is on the back of her neck kissing her again.

She flips them over kissing him hard both ignoring the sound of a telephone ringing in the background. Brooke is loving every fact of what has accord. She knows there is great odds that in the morning she will be regretting the fact of having sex with a complete stranger but right now as his lips are on hers and his hands are holding tight on to both her hips pulling her body some ever so often so she is rubbing her naked body against his.

Yet as soon as she hears the answering machine picking up behind her that great feeling he was giving her. That feeling that made her want to stay in his bed for the whole weekend just doing nothing but having hot, sweaty amazing sex is replaced with the feeling of being sick.

"_Hey baby it's me, I just thought maybe we could talk about...well everything. I do love you Luke and miss you call me with you get this. Please._"

Brooke pulls away from him looking back to where the noise was coming from but still laying on top of him, with his hands still holding onto her. "Baby?" she questions looking at him, "Was that just your girlfriend?" she asks in disbelief.

"Umm…yeah I guess." He shrugs leaning up to kiss her again and Brooke just pushes him down from her.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah kinda." he again shrugs like its no big deal and once again trying to kiss her but she just pushes him away from her and removes his hands from her body.

"You're a complete asshole." She snaps climbing off him and out of his bed looking for her clothes.

"Why am I an asshole?" he questions but not paying too much attention as his eyes wonder up and down her standing naked in front of him.

"Because you have a girlfriend." She snaps and turns to see him staring at her, not just staring but licking his lips and looking as he just wants to have sex with her all over again, "Stop staring at me you ass!" she yells grabbing the sheet off the bed wrapping it around her as she picks up her bra and pulling it on with keeping the sheet tight around her so he doesn't see her naked. Which is dumb she knows since he just saw her naked but still, he isn't going to anymore, not ever again.

"Well you didn't seemed bothered by this asshole when I was just inside you and you begging for me not to stop." he smirks and Brooke rolls her eyes pulling on her dress, "Plus why does it matter it's not like you know her."

"You are unbelievable." She scuffs "I am not a cheater nor am I going to help you cheat on someone." She hisses throwing the sheet at his face as she walked into the living room to get her stuff and leave.

"Well it's a little too late for that baby because you just kind of did." He says following. Walking up wrapping his arms tight around her waist pulling her hard into him, "Who would have thought a girl who has sex with someone after knowing them a couple hours actually has morals." He whispers in her ear and Brooke feels a shot of tingles take over her whole body, "Why don't you just forget all that just happened and come back to bed." his husky voice ask as he biting her earlobe softly then kissing her neck adding a new mark next to the one he already made a few moments before.

Brooke tried not to show she was enjoying what he was doing. That his lips on her wasn't making her whole body get goose bumps and just his kisses didn't make her want him so bad, she tried really hard, "You taste so good." He mumbles in her neck and she feels her body wanting to give into him, "We could do this all night." He whispers kind of enjoying watching her mind try to tell her body not to give into him, "I can make you feel what you're feeling right now and earlier all night long." He says as he slowly starts to run his hand up her dress.

"No." Brooke says grabbing his hand to stop and snapping herself back into reality. The reality where she hates cheaters. She has been cheated on and it's the worst feeling ever and she will not become one of those people.

"Come one baby I know you want to." He whispers knowing she stopped his hand but hadn't moved from him yet, hadn't stepped away or stopped him from kissing her yet

He actually thought she was going to give back into him when she turned in his arms. She even moved close to his lips but didn't kiss him, she moved her lips to his neck but again not kissing it as she blew slowly up it and could see the goose bumps she caused before stopping at his ear, "I'm not your baby." She whispers, "And you make me feel nothing asshole." She hisses before grabbing her purse and walking out slamming the door behind her mumbling, "I am officially never having sex again."

* * *

**Please Review; let me know what you think of this story. If you like it I will write more if not then I will not haha :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys seriously thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts I got for this story. It really made me want to start writing the next chapter. Originally I wasn't going to start writing until this weekend but I got home from work, ate dinner and then had really nothing to do so just sat down and typed. When I first started writing the chapter a few days ago I was stuck on how i really wanted to get to all I wanted to get too. Yet after some thinking I decided this chapter was a alright second one and finished it. I hope this new chapter doesnt dissapoint and I hope you all review this like the last.**

**:D**

** Sadly I don't own anything because if I did, Jake would still be there and Brucas would be happily married with a cute brucas baby haha**

* * *

Brooke rolled out of her bed feeling sick. She felt like the worst person in the world and not because the whole sex with a guy with a girlfriend thing. Because she thinks since she didn't know at first she did no wrong. At the bar, at his apartment she didn't know any of it but what makes her feel bad. What makes her feel like the worse person in the world is the fact after she found out; after she realized he was dating someone she still wanted him.

She can blame it on the alcohol that she was just a little drunk and weak but when his hands were on her and he was nibbling on her ear. She was wanting him all over again. Her body was begging for the guy and she has no clue why, she has no clue why someone she knew only a few hours had this weird annoying effect on her.

Right now she is still even thinking about him. Maybe it was because she hadn't had sex in almost a year or the fact that he was just so damn good. But all she is thinking about right now is the way his body moved perfectly with hers or his rough hands touching her. Him being inside her and making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. His perfect lips kissing all over her body and his, "Stop it Brooke!" she cursed at herself, "Stop thinking about him because he has a girlfriend and it was nothing!" Brooke told herself as has she crawled out of bed and showered.

She felt like even in the shower she still smelled like him. She still had his scent on her and that pissed her off because she wanted it off because she was not a cheater. She wasn't.

As soon as she heard that girl on the answering machine, that poor girl Brooke thought who had no clue what her boyfriend was doing, Brooke felt her heart drop. She had been that girl once. She had been the girl calling her boyfriend leaving a message telling him she loved him and missed him just to find he was cheating. However now that she thinks about it she thinks was the girl he was with like her? Did she not know and did she try to leave. If that is the case did he beg her to stay like Lucas was doing to her? Because if that is so that makes her sick, that Brady cheated on her with some girl and begged her to stay with him just to come to Brooke a few days later apologizing and saying sorry.

But Brady Brooke feels was different then Lucas. Brady seemed upset that they ended, that he really did make a mistake and wanted her back. Lucas seemed like he didn't care, he didn't care his girlfriend was leaving a message telling him how much she missed him, how much she loved him he didn't seem to care at all.

Brooke wants to think Brady cared.

She wants to think that he didn't beg the girl to stay, that he didn't hear her voice on the line and didn't tell the girl to stay with him. That as soon as he heard her voice he broke and kicked the girl out. Knew the mistake he made and wanted to fix it, that's why he told her. But sometimes Brooke wonders why. Why did he tell her? She never would have found out and she never would have had a clue he cheated but then she wonders was it because he wanted an out. He thought she would end them and then he could move on.

If that was the case why did he beg for her to stay? Beg for her to forgive him and for weeks send her flowers every day, call her what seemed like 10 times and a day and text her all the time telling her he loved and missed her, to please forgive him, to please take him back.

But she couldn't.

She thought they would be together forever. She thought one day they would marry, have kids, grow old together and only because he promised all those things. He promised her the big house with kids running around in the back ground. He promised it all to her. He bought her a ring; he bought her a damn ring, and got on his damn knee and promised her forever. He told everyone he loved her and then while she was planning her wedding to the man she loved he cheated.

She was so broken, she loved him so much and some days thought she was literally dying inside. She would go to work every day but she really wasn't there, her body yes her mind no. She would come home eat dinner crawl into her bed and cry, and every time he texted her or sent her flowers she cried.

Some days she thought about taking him back. She thought about just realizing people made mistakes and he was sorry. Yet she knew she couldn't. He told her he was drunk, he was so drunk and he knows that wasn't an excuse but that was all he had. She knew that was the only thing he could use to make her forgive him but all she thought was what if he got drunk again? Would he cheat again? She knew that when he came home late at night even if it was only by a few minutes she would question him. She would wonder if he was cheating again and she would wonder when she wasn't by his side what he was doing.

She refused to do that.

She refused to let herself feel like she was always fighting for her relationship. That she was always doubting her life and her marriage, she refused to drive herself nuts with thoughts of him cheating on her again. She just made herself believe he wasn't the one, he wasn't her meant to be even if that killed her inside.

She still has the ring.

It's in her jewelry box and there are days she pulls it out and looks at it. Throw it out is something she tells herself every day. Just pick it up and take it somewhere but she can't. She doesn't know why but she can't.

She still seems him. She still seems him at least once a week and when he smiles over at her it's a sad smile but it's a smile and she just wants to die. He still calls her and sometime he even asks if they can go out and just catch up. He says for almost three years they were the biggest part of the others life and he doesn't want to lose her friendship. He tells her he can barley handle not being with her and he doesn't think he can handle never talking to her again.

Brooke just tells him no.

She knows she can't go out with him because still after almost a year she loves him. She knows they will go out, she will feel like they are back what they are and let herself believe that this is what her life would be like and she won't do that.

She hates Lucas for making her re-feel all those feelings again. She hates that once again a guy who made her feel so amazing, so incredible amazing can make her feel this other emotion also. This emotion of hate, and loathing. She doesn't get how there are guys like that out there and why she seems to find them.

Lucas was supposed to be a damn one night stand and he makes her feel so shitty again. What the hell?!

Brooke finishes doing her hair and finishes her makeup and curse Lucas for leaving all his marks on her. She had them on her neck and her collar bone and she even had one on her stomach. No wonder it felt so good because he was sucking on her like she was a damn straw.

"Well good morning sleeping skank." Rachel smirks was Brooke walks into the kitchen just giving her a groan, "I made you some breakfast and the good old hang over drink." she smiles handing Brooke something that smelled horrible but knows does the trick and since Brooke was working today she definitely needed to get rid of her headache.

"Thanks." Brooke somewhat mumbled as she pinched her nose and downed the stuff that looked more like vomit then her real vomit. "How are you so damn chipper this morning?" Brooke asks as she sits down at a table rubbing her temples to stop the pounding of her head.

"I don't know god just loves me I guess." Rachel shrugs putting some eggs on a plate and handing it to Brooke, "Eat up you have work." She orders and Brooke nods as she starts to eat, "So…" Rachel smiles leaning on the counter smirking at her best friend.

"So what?" Brooke questions taking a sip of Rachel's coffee and finishing her eggs.

"So how was it?" Rachel asks and Brooke just growls "That bad huh?" she questions and Brooke just shrugs, "I'm sorry Brookie, sucks the first time you have sex in so long it sucks."

"Oh no the sex was great, real great." Brooke tells her.

"Ok then I have no idea what the problem is."

"The problem is while we are having sex, his girlfriend calls." Brooke tells her and Rachel mouths an oh as she leans off the counter, "Yeah."

"Ok so no more sex for you." Rachel shrugs trying not to bring up the past; the past that she still knows hurts her friend.

"Yeah never again. But thanks for breakfast Rach but I really need to get to work I have a long day ahead with lots of loud 2 year olds." Brooke growls at the thought.

"Have fun." Rachel calls to her best friend as she grabs her purse and walks out the door.

* * *

Brooke loved her job, she loved the kids and she loved spending all day with them, but not today. For the last couple months Brooke has worked at a daycare taking care of most the time only 5 almost 2 year olds. However some days like sadly today she has 5 almost 2 year olds, an almost 1 year old and then two 3 year olds. On top of all that they were all in rare form today and decided to be loud and make her already pounding head kill more.

Honestly this is not what she had planned on doing with her life. She never thought she would spend four years of her life working hard to get a fashion degree to become a teacher at a daycare. Yet not even a teacher, she pretty much babysits kids all day while their parents do their thing.

Brooke envied the parents that would drop their kids off in their business suits and all their work attire. She was supposed to be that person. The person in the big office in charge of their life and career, however here she is a year out of college and still not finding her dream job. So until then, until that day she watches the kids, all day long.

"Johnny please get off that." Brooke begged as she finished changing a diaper. "Ok Ty we almost got you done." She smiled at the baby in her hands as she pulled up his pants and zipping his jeans. "Johnny I am not going to say it again you're going to…" she started but didn't finish it before she heard a loud crash and with that crash a scream. "…hurt." She sighed running her hand through her hair as she put Ty back on the ground and walked over to the crying baby. "I told you not to climb on that." Brooke somewhat growled picking up the 15 month old in her arms.

Most days Brooke was patient with the kids. She smiled and laughed and never got on to them but not today. Today she was feeling sick with every move her head was still pounding and her mind was focused on her ex and everything she felt when they ended things.

"Ok ok let me see." Brooke said sitting Johnny on the counter and examined the bump on his head, "Well it's not bleeding you're just going to have a pretty red mark that I am going to have to explain to mommy and daddy." Brooke sighed reaching over for the clip board to fill out his accident form for his parents.

"Bwooke." Johnny giggled tickling her side making Brooke to stop writing look at him.

"You are so silly. You know that." She smiled as she started giving him kisses all over and making him erupt with laughter, completely forgetting his head bump. "Ok cutie why don't you go sit down and I will get you all your lunch." Brooke smiled picking up Johnny and putting him on the floor. "Ok ya'll sit down for me please and I will get your food." She asked as she pulled out their tray for lunch. "Ginger, Jesse please sit down." Brooke begged.

This was the part of her day she disliked most. Though the kids loved eating they didn't love sitting still for ten minutes. She felt like just when she had one in their sit the others were out, it made her so nuts that some days she got where she just let them run and do whatever and eat anywhere and she would just keep a close eye on them making sure they didn't choke or spill their drink.

"Ok." Brooke groaned blowing a piece of hair out of her face, "Ty sit here now." Brooke ordered. And hanging his head he walked over sitting down. "Ginger Jesse if you don't sit now you get no food." She told them as the also took their sit along with the rest of the kids.

Now normally Brooke wasn't mean to the kids and they knew that. They knew they could walk all over her because she was sweet and let them get away with pretty much whatever as long as they didn't fight each other and get hurt. Because honestly she loved her kids, she loved all 8 of them but she didn't care what they did. She figured they were too young to be taught anything and though they had a schedule of things to do Brooke didn't follow it much. They had almost like a curriculum for each week but all it really was; was just coloring something or making a cave out of play dough.

Brooke most days gave up on trying to get them all to sit and color so when they all left she would just scribble on the paper, draw some circles with her left hand instead of her right so it looked like a child drew it. They also have rules that after lunch they get one snack and that's it. They don't drink throughout the day and if they have their juice they sit at the table.

Brooke's kids don't sit at the table.

She lets her kids sit wherever they want again and if through the day they are screaming (which many tend to do.) she will give them a cracker, give them any snack they want just to keep her sanity. Working at the daycare with all the kids was the best form of birth control in the world.

"Blake baby please stop crying." Brooke begged as she pulled the 18 month old for about the millionth time that day off her leg and sat him in the chair filling his plate with some pineapple and peas. She gave everyone their food and was relieved when they all hushed and ate.

She walked over to her clip board filling out everyone's daily sheet for their parents. Like the normal, what they ate that day, how much they ate and when they went potty and what potty they went. "Brooke…" she heard someone call looking up to see Peyton walking into the room from the closet that joined her room to Peyton's.

"Hey Peyt what's up?" Brooke asked looking back over at her kids and marking the kids' food process.

"Nothing my kids are just in nap time so I came to see how your night was." Peyton smirked crossing her arms over her chest leaning up against the counter next to her brunette friend.

"Ugh." Brooke scoffed as she finished her paper work.

"That great huh?" Peyton teased rocking into her making her laugh some. Peyton didn't know about Brady, Peyton didn't know much because she only meet Brooke a few months back when she started working here, but them both being young and not in the jobs they dreamed about they became quick friends.

"Yeah let's just say it did not go how I thought it would." Brooke said feeling annoyed as she thought about it.

"Yeah mine either me and Jake fought all last night." Peyton sighed looking at the ground and drawing invisible circles with her foot on the tile.

"I'm sorry Peyton why?" Brooke asked concerned putting down her clip board and turning to her friend.

"I don't really know. But we are meeting tonight for dinner just the two of us and his mom is watching Jenny so we can talk. I honestly think it's because we don't spend time together that much anymore." Peyton sighs clearing missing her time with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Peyt I am sure after tonight you will both talk and get back on track. All couples need their alone time every now and then." Brooke reassures patting her on the back.

"Yeah I hope so." Peyton smiles finally and Brooke just nods until she hears the class phone ring.

"Just a second." Brooke tells Peyton walking over to the phone, "Hello?" Brooke answers.

"_Hey Brooke its Jeff we have a call from one of the parents on the line for you._" Brooke's boss tells her and Brooke says ok as he switches lines for her.

"_Hey Brooke its Karen._" Brooke hears one of her children's parents on the other end.

"Oh hey Karen what's going on? You picking Lily up early?" Brooke questioned, but not really sure since Karen was normally one of the first parents here to pick up her kids anyway.

"_Umm…no I am stuck at the café until late and I just wanted to let you know her brother is going to be picking her up. He has picked her up before but it was long ago. I am sure he will run later then me since he gets off work later but I just wanted to give you a heads up._"

"Oh no problem Karen that's fine but thanks for letting me know. Just make sure he has his ID for the front in case they don't remember him. They will let him in just like they do you."

"_Ok thanks honey. I was trying to get her early today but things just got crazy._"

"It's ok I totally understand."

"_Ok well I was just letting you know but I will let you go because I am more than sure you have your hands full._" _Karen laughed; knowing how hard it is chasing one 2 year old couldn't imagine 8 at a time._

"Oh yes today they are in rare form._" _Brooke laughed.

"_I'm sure they are, if Lily is any trouble just put her in the corner. She knows better than to misbehave._"

"Oh I will but don't worry Lil is one of my good ones, she always helps out." Brooke smiles looking over at the little brunette who was finishing up her lunch.

"_Well that's good to hear. Well I will see you in the morning during drop off; bye Brooke._"

"Bye." Brooke smiles as she detangles herself from the phone cord and hangs up.

"So you get stuck here longer?" Peyton questioned knowing normally parents only call to drop the bomb of keeping them there sometimes and hour longer then they should.

"Umm…no I don't think." Brooke answers reaching under grabbing a diaper, "Lily throw your food in the trash and come here so I can change you please." Brooke calls and watches the 2 year old get up throw her trash away and walk over. "Up we go." Brooke says picking her up and laying her on the changing table as Peyton hands her a baby wipe, "Karen just called saying her brother was picking her up and he would be later then her but not too much. I'm not too worried since Karen normally gets her around by hmm I don't know…" Brooke paused looking at the clock "5ish." She shrugs as she throws Lily's dirty diaper away and putting on her new one "And when she says later I am thinking not much and even so my last kid leaves about 6:30 so its whatever." Brooke shrugs putting Lily down, "Go play." She smiles patting her back as the little girl runs off. "Cameron your turn." She calls as the little 3 year old runs over.

"Her big brother huh?" Peyton smirks.

"Umm...yeah that's what she said." Brooke said "Cameron please stop kicking." Brooke pleaded, one thing she hated most about diaper changes was when they fought her on it, she had no clue why they would want to be in a wet diaper all day but some did.

"Have you meet Lily's brother?" Peyton questioned and Brooke just shook her head no, "Brooke he is gorgeous. He use to pick her up sometimes when I worked in this room." Peyton told her and Brooke again shrugged not really caring, because after last night she was off guys for awhile, "He has this body that is just amazing even clothed, he looks all sweet and innocent but he has this little smirk that tells you he is not at all innocent, nothing but bad news but you still want to take him home and tear his clothes off."

"Peyton!" Brooke freaked putting Cameron down and calling over Jesse, "You can't talk about ripping people's clothes off in front of the kids."

"Oh like they know at all what I mean." Peyton says with an eye roll "Oh and his eyes Brooke, you would die."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Brooke smirked kinking her eye brow at her friend who shrugged.

"I have a boyfriend I am not dead I notice a hot guy. And trust me if you saw him you would think the same. I swear as cliché as it sounds when I looked into his eyes I went weak in the knees they are like the most gorgeous blue." Peyton rambles on and Brooke just scuffs, she officially hated blue eyes.

"And let me guess he has blonde hair?" Brooke laughed and Peyton just nodded, "Yeah well I am officially a dark hair, dark eyed girl. I am done with blonde gorgeous blue eyed assholes." Brooke growled but quickly what she said, said in front of Jesse, "I mean apples, I said apples." Brooke tried to cover and Peyton just laughed.

"Nice recovery B, but I don't think he heard you."

"Let's hope not parents are already wondering why my room is always the loudest and their kids are always eating." Brooke groaned putting done Jesse and writing down his and Lily's diaper changed.

"Well that's because you have the best age in the place. I mean look at them." Peyton laughed looking at the kids running crazy around the room.

"Mickey stop don't dump that on the floor." Brooke yelled running but not making it in time for him to spill the whole box of blocks over, "Ugh!" she frowned.

"That is why I transferred out of here." Peyton laughed until she heard one of her kids crying, most likely from a nightmare, "Well have fun Brooke I am off to take care of my halfway tamed kids." She smiled walking out and Brooke just waved.

She watched as the kids ran crazy. She watched as Ginger pushed Noah over and watched as Joey spilled his juice all over the floor. She watched it all and finally with a groan got up and started cleaning, knowing it was hopeless since as soon as she picked it up they would make it a mess again. Still with a pounding head and a sore body she cleaned, she cleaned and wiped runny noses then looking at the clock to see it was only noon. Which mean 6 more hours of the craziness, and even with loving all the kids this wasn't what she wanted to be doing. This wasn't her dream and as everyday passed that dream seemed to slip further and further away and as that dreamed slipped she slowly but surely was starting to hate her life.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know no Lucas and Brooke interaction which sucks but next chapter there will be so review this one and I guess wait until the next c(:**


	3. Chapter 3

The day was winding down and to Brooke's happiness she had only 4 kids left. It's amazing how just when four leave things seem to ease up some. However she still had, Jesse who was her silent little get into everything one, Mickey her real baby that she loved just got into everything, however listened to her, actually she was the only person he ever listened to. Then there was Blake who had to be held all day, had to be on her hip or he screamed, not cried, screamed. He was so loud her boss stopped by about 5 times the last hour to check on her wondering what is wrong, and though she would just hold him to quiet him she couldn't. She had to take care of the other kids and when she put Blake down to change the other ones diapers he would scream grab her leg and bury his face in her legs until she picked him up again and when she did it was like turning off water. He would just hush, then her last was Lily, she was an angel definitely the sweetest of the group and clearly the product of great parents. She was somewhat surprised she was still here since it was almost 6:20 but figured her mom did say her brother was coming from work so he would be here when he was here.

Knowing she had to do the last changing before parents got there Brooke started to change each child, then she would start on cleaning of the room, and today it was beyond a mess. "Blake sweetie will you come here I need to change you." Brooke called as she wiped down the changing table but he just looked up at her shaking his head no. "Blake come on." She growled walking over picking the three year old up.

"No…no no…" Blake squealed squirming in her arms as she laid him on the changing table.

"Blake!" Brooke snapped, grabbing his kicking legs. "You need to be changed now stop." She ordered and the baby just stopped kicking and slowly started to silence. "Thank you." she more mumbled as she grabbed a wipe and clean diaper changing him and putting him on the ground. "Lily come here it's your turn." Brooke called as the brunette ran over to her, "Lily!" Brooke smiled swinging her around and laying her on the changing table.

"Bwooke!" Lily giggled as Brooke tickled her stomach and she grabbed her hands laughing.

"All right let's see what you got going on in here." Brooke mumbled as she pulled up Lily's dress and down her stockings, "Your mommy always dresses you so cute." She smiles down at the 22 month old, "Ok that smells." Brooke gagged tossing the diaper away and putting on the new one standing up Lily as she fixed her clothes "Hold on to me." she smiled as Lily took her hands and placed them on Brooke shoulders.

"Bwooke hurt." Lily frowned pulling on Brooke's shirt showing a red mark.

"Oh no baby girl Brooke not hurt. She just umm…fell but she is fine." Brooke tried to tell her but Lily just shook her head rubbing the mark on her neck.

"Ouch!" Lily jumped pushing on it and Brooke just laughed taking Lily in her arms and bouncing her on her hip.

"I'm fine I promise." Brooke smiled spinning in a circle making Lily laugh and forget the little mark she saw. The little mark Brooke cursed her makeup wore off of because she is more than sure her kids parents don't want to see marks of a drunken night with an asshole, such as Lucas Scott left on the person who takes care of their kids. "You want some juice?" Brooke asked.

"Juice?" Lily giggled and Brooke nodded yes as she grabbed Lily's sippy cup and filled with some with more apple juice, then looking up to see the door open, "Mrs. Richard hi." Brooke smiled as she finished Lily and put her down. "Go play sweetie." She smiled patting Lily on her bottom as she ran off.

"Hey Brooke was Jesse good today?" she asked as she picked up her son who was taking off for her.

"Well he had a little trouble listening today." Brooke informed his mother as she took off her gloves and threw them away and grabbing her clip board, "He feel earlier and hit his head but it didn't really leave a mark I don't think." Brooke trailed off pushing back the blonde's hair reexamining his head from earlier.

"Oh I'm sure he is fine." His mom smiled bouncing her baby in her hip. That was normally the parents remarks, that they are sure he or she was fine. Most the parents were pretty laid back and really didn't fuss over it because they knew they were kids and kids fall, yet some parents well more like one of her students parents Brooke hated telling them he fell.

Mickey was her baby, he always spent the most time with her and she had no doubt the 17 month old loved her. He listened to her every time she talked and though he did get in trouble for hitting sometimes he was still her one of her favorites. Brooke felt close to Mickey only because of his whole parent thing. Both were workaholics and never had time for their son which made Brooke question why they even had him.

"Ok well here is his paper, and his bag." Brooke smiled handing his mother all his stuff as she balanced Jesse in her hip, "We were just…" Brooke started but stopped when she saw someone else enter the room, someone else who she wanted to never see again in her whole life.

Lucas.

Her whole body tensed and he looked at her at first and looked surprised to see her until that surprised look turned into that damn smirk that pissed her off so bad. He leaned up against the wall next to the door crossed his over his chest and just watched her.

"Brooke?" Mrs. Richard smiled waving her hand in her face bring Brooke out of her stunned state.

"Oh right umm…what was I saying?" she thought trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes moving up and down her body "Oh umm…I was umm…oh right. I was just changing diapers if you want I can do his because I haven't gotten to him yet." She finished and again tried to avoid Lucas's look behind Mrs. Richard.

"Oh no Brooke that's fine. We are just heading home and I will check there." she smiled and Brooke nodded, kind of wishing she wasn't leaving her alone, "We will see you tomorrow say bye to Brooke baby." Mrs. Richard said to the baby in her arms who snuggled into her.

"Bye Jesse I will see you tomorrow." Brooke smiled playing with his hand, "Bye." Brooke forced smile as the mother left, leaving both standing there, Brooke uncomfortable and pissed and Lucas smirking. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Brooke hissed through clenched teeth.

"Brooke the children." Lucas teases placing his hand over his mouth mocking being offended, "Tisk tisk young lady, you and your dirty mouth." Brooke just rolled her eyes tossing a glance back at the kids making sure one they weren't getting in trouble and two didn't hear her jumping into Lucas's shit.

"Look!" Brooke snapped but didn't get out her statement.

"Lukie!!" she heard someone squeal turning back around to see Lily running over to him as he kneeled down waiting for her with open arms.

"Well hello baby girl." Lucas smiled swooping Lily up in his arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have a good day?"

"Mhmm…" Lily nodded as she played with his collar and Brooke just looked at them in shock not expecting that.

"What were you saying Brooke?" Lucas smiled innocently and Brooke literally felt sick but his damn look.

"Wait there is no way you are my sweet little Lily's brother." Brooke asked as her face fell and Lily snuggled into her brother's arm.

"Oh yes and umm…correction she is my Lily not yours." Lucas said with a smug smile, "Isn't that right baby girl you are mine." Lucas smiled at the baby in his hands and it almost surprised Brooke how he spoke to her, so kind and soft, completely different then last night. It amazed her someone who was so rough and asshole like can turn all gentle and sweet with a baby in his arms.

"Whatever not the point." Brooke scuffed.

"Well what is the point?" Lucas asked putting Lily down after she squirmed in his arms wanting to go get her juice, "I mean other then the fact you must have clearly missed me or something." He grinned taking a step closer to her, "So what is it Brookie you change your mind you want to go for another round?" he smirks and Brooke feels her body tense as he slowly takes his hand and starts running it up her arm. She wanted to push him away but for some reason this guy touching her made her whole body ache for him, "You were so amazing last night." He whispers in her ear.

"Momma,momma,momma." Mickey cried running over to Brooke making her jump away from Lucas and pushing him away from her. "Momma!" Mickey cried burying his hand in her legs and wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Brooke frowned upset and pissed at the fact Lucas pulled her attention away from her kids, but really wasn't surprised that as soon as Mickey was in her arms he hushed. Just sniffled in her arms.

"Wait a second." Lucas paused lifting his finger and giving Brooke a puzzled look, "You have a kid?"

"What?" Brooke asked then looked at Mickey in her arms, "Oh yes I do. I went out and had some ok sex with a guy and got pregnant better watch out I may come to you in 9 months with a little Lucas Scott." Brooke smirked and watched Lucas's face fall and she just laughed, "God you are so stupid." She said with an eye roll as she walked over to change Mickey.

"Ha Ha that wasn't funny." Lucas said following her and leaning up against the counter behind her.

"You know you are supposed to just pick up the kids and leave not bug me." Brooke snapped as she changed Mickey, "Ok baby go get your cup and I will give you more juice." Brooke smiled trying to put Mickey down but he just wrapped his legs around her not letting her.

"No, no!" Mickey cried, "Momma, momma." He screamed holding onto her tight and digging his nails into her arms.

"Mickey please my back is really sore today and I can't hold you." Brooke groaned trying again yet again he just wrapped his legs around her leg as she slid him down to the ground.

"You really have an effect on the boys." Lucas chuckles behind her and Brooke tosses him an evil glare.

"Mickey go get your cup and I will…I will umm…" she paused looking around for something, "I'll give you some cookies." She reasoned and thanked everything when Mickey grinned with excitement letting go of her. "Why are you still here?!" Brooke growled spinning around and leaning up against the counter in front of Lucas.

"Aww are you not happy to see me?" Lucas fake frowned crossing his arms over his chest, "You know I still don't get why you are mad at me. I mean it was just a onetime thing so you shouldn't be really hurt."

"Trust me nothing about you would hurt me." Brooke said with a small laugh like he actually thought he had some effect on her.

"You sure?" he smirked kinking an eye brow at her as he took a step closer again and watched as her whole body tensed up again, "You know…" he said placing his hands on either side of her "You were pretty…" he trailed off casting a glance at her lips and wonder himself why he wanted to kiss them so bad.

"I was pretty what?" Brooke asked gaining back her composer crossing her arms over her chest and making him believe him being that close to her had no effect what so ever on her.

"Tight." He smirked and saw her face fall and eyes widen, "So just makes me wonder things. Because you were way to good to have been a virgin, but who knows."

"I am not a virgin." Brooke snapped.

"Oh I know I mean I was there last night too." He grinned taking his hand and playing with the button of her shirt, "But maybe you were. I mean that would explain you're pissed off state. Thinking maybe last night was more than it was."

"Trust me Lucas," Brooke snapped grabbing his hand pulling it away from her body, "I wasn't. And the only problem I have is some asshole that cheats."

"Well actually…." Lucas starts but gets caught off by another parent walking in.

"Mommy!" Blake squeals running over to his mom and Brooke quickly pushes Lucas away from her.

"Melanie hey." Brooke smiled tugging on her shirt down some and walking over.

"Hey Brooke is everything ok?" Melanie questions tossing a glance over Brooke's shoulder at Lucas.

"Oh yeah Mel everything is great." Brooke lied and saw her nod. Melanie wasn't that much older than Brooke. She had Blake young and was a single mom, but a really great one. "But umm… Blake was good today. He was a little clinging and a couple times today I just had to let him cry because I was trying to deal with someone else." Brooke explained and Melanie nodded clearing understanding.

"Oh I understand, at home he is doing the same thing and I have got where I just let him sit and cry because he knows if he cries and screams enough I will just pick him up and I am really trying to break him from that." she tells her.

"Yes that's what I am trying to do. I guess he just likes to be held." Brooke smiled taking Blake's hand and giving it a kiss, "Isn't that right baby, you just like giving love." She cooed at him who just giggled.

"Well that he does. The other day he just cried, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke all day." Melanie laughed.

"Aww well I missed him this weekend too. Now Blake do I get my goodbye kiss?" Brooke asked and Blake giggled shaking his head.

"Blake you are going to hurt Brooke's feelings." Melanie smiled at the baby on her hip and Brooke leaned her head down pretending to cry. "Oh Blake look what you did?"

"I sorry." Blake freaked reaching out of his mom's arms for Brooke, giving Brooke a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank you." Brooke laughed wiped of the slobber on her cheek.

"Well you asked for it." Melanie laughed, "But as cute as he is I'm sure his kiss was worth the little slobber."

"Oh trust me." Brooke laughed handing Blake back to his more, "I have definitely kissed worse." She said tossing a glance at Lucas who just rolled his eyes.

"Haven't we all." Melanie agreed and laughed, "But we will see you tomorrow bye girl." Melanie said tossing one last glance at Lucas then heading out.

"Ok now you can go." Brooke ordered looking back at Lucas, "You got Lily and I want to clean wait for Mickey's mom to get here and I want to leave and I want you gone now."

"Do I make you nervous?" he grins walking over to her, "Does me being around you make your heart race all fast and palms sweat?"

"I told you last night you make me feel absolutely nothing." Brooke told him again stressing the nothing part.

"I'll let you believe that." he smile holding her gaze.

"Why do you insist on annoying me? You do know the whole point of a one night stand is never seeing that person again!" Brooke snapped annoyed as she cleaned up the corner, and wiping it down.

"I don't know maybe I just enjoyed last night." He whispered in her ear walking up behind her and placing his and on top of hers to stop her from scrubbing the counter, "Don't lie I know you liked last night." He whispered before slowly sucking on the spot that already had a mark by him.

"Lucas stop." She ordered but cursed herself when it came out as a small gasp, but thanked everything when he stopped but just grabbed her and spun her around to look at him and standing a little too close for Brooke's comfort.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Brooke?" they heard someone call and Brooke shoved him away before Peyton walked in the room. "Hey I was wondering if you were about to leave?" Peyton asked tossing a weird glance at Lucas then Brooke. "Oh hey your Lily's brother right?"

"Yup that would be me." Lucas smiled back the tossing a glance back at Brooke, "Come on Lil lets go get you something for dinner." He called and the baby ran over and he picked her up, "Bye Brooke I will see you tomorrow." He smiled walking past her.

"Wait tomorrow?" Brooke asked spinning to face him ignoring her friend right now.

"Yeah I think I will just let my mom go home after work and I will pick up Lily here." he grinned and enjoyed the pissed look Brooke gave him, "Until tomorrow, try not to miss me too much." He winked and walked out.

"Ugh!" Brooke growled slamming her hand on the counter annoyed "I officially hate my life."

"Whoa Brooke what is wrong with you?" Peyton asked clearly confused.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong my life is just completely perfect." She said with a fake smile trying to forget it all. Trying to forget stupid Lucas kissing her again and trying to forget that ass touching her because that is what she needed. She needed to forget and she needed to be better tomorrow because just then that ass had her like pudy in his hand. "Jackass."

* * *

**So I really don't know why I don't like this chapter but I don't think I do. But ya'll give me ya'll opinion anyway please :D**

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke was so floored about her day. She couldn't believe it happened, that Lucas was Lily's brother and that she saw him again. Another thing she couldn't believe was the asshole got her again. He kissed her again and touched her again and she got all these tingles and wants. She will blame it on not having sex for a long time and Lucas was just the first guy to give her tingles and goose bumps in a long time. However when she honestly admits it she just wanted Lucas.

"As me about my day." Brooke called walking into the kitchen to find her best friend warming something up in the oven, "Just go ahead ask me how amazing it was." she repeats slamming her purse down and sitting on the stool at the bar.

"Umm ok how was your day?" Rachel said a little confused as she leaned put the timer on the oven and handing Brooke a cup of warm tea clearly needing to relax some.

"How do you think it was?! It completely sucked!" Brooke growled, "You know I don't see how its fair. I mean hell you sleep with the whole damn world and its all fine and dandy but no not me. I do it want time and it keeps biting me in the ass." She hisses speaking more to herself spinning the spoon in her tea.

"Ok one wow bitch." Rachel says holding up one finger, "And two what the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucas!" Brooke yells, "That's who. The asshole from last night that I thought was long gone. Well he isn't long gone!" she growls tightening her jaw still not believing her luck. "He isn't going damn anywhere."

"Oh god Brooke tell me you are not pregnant?!" Rachel freaks.

"Rachel I had sex last night so I am more than sure that isn't the problem right now." Brooke tells her with an eye roll. But also as she sat there tried to replay last night in her head, she is sure he wore something. She sat there for a few minutes trying to remember and when she couldn't figured she was on the pill so she should be fine, well hoped so. Damn Rachel for giving her one more thing to freak about.

"Ok then why isn't he going away?" Rachel questions not really getting it.

"Remember me talking about Lily?" Brooke asks Rachel sits a second trying to think of Lily.

"Oh the little girl from work? The one whose mom works at that café we have been to a few times?" she asks and Brooke nods yeah, "Ok yeah I remember her."

"Yeah well apparently she just happens to be you know whose little sister and who know who picked her up today." Brooke mutters still pissed at her luck.

"No." Rachel says with wide eyes looking at her best friend who just nods, "B that's great." She laughs.

"Ok I don't see the funny in this." Brooke growls as he watches the red head almost double over with laughter, "Rachel this isn't funny!" she pouts crossing her arms over her chest really wishing she saw the humor in this.

"No its not I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes trying to gain back her composer but just starts laughing again getting a smack from her roommate. "Ok I can't help it…it's just Brooke you never have one night stands yet the one you do, his girlfriend calls during and then he shows up at your work." She explains and Brooke sits there a few moments thinking before too laughing.

"God Rach…" she laughs as her eyes fill with water, "This shouldn't be funny."

"But it is." she laughs leaning against the bar looking at Brooke after the finally stop laughing, "Ok…ok. Now tell me what happened."

"Well I was just working and I feel really terrible anyway. Slightly hung over slightly just feeling sick and Karen calls telling me that she has to work late and Lily's brother is picking her up. I of course say yeah that's fine you know whatever and she says he will be late but not too late. Well I hang up and the Peyton starts telling me about this Lily's brother and I am just half listening as I change everyone's diapers. One by one their parents pick them up and as I am talking to one of their moms he walks in."

"Awkward."

"So very awkward. I mean I don't think he knew I was going to be there because he looked just as shocked as me. Yet then he gets this whole arrogant thing going on and leans against the wall smirking at me!" Brooke says throwing her arms in the air; he was such an arrogant bastard.

"Did he say anything?"

"No he just stared and I tried to talk but it was hard knowing his eyes were on me." she explains and moves around in her chair some almost as if he was still watching her, "Yet then all of a sudden it was just me and him in the room and the asshole came on to me!"

"He didn't?" Rachel laughs a little hearing her oven beep and walking over to get her dinner.

"He did he like walked up to me and ran his rough hands all over me. Tried to kiss me again and he…" she pauses thinking about it and curses the goose bumps she gets from just thinking about it.

"Brooke are you getting turned on right now?" Rachel smirks placing her hand on her hip and kinking her eyebrow at her best friend.

"What? No!" Brooke freaks not sounding to convincing.

"Broke Davis you are getting turned on just talking about him." Rachel laughs but Brooke just keeps shaking her head no, "You so are! I mean he must have been one hell of a lay." She teases taking a sip of her drink.

"Rachel I am so screwed up." She frowns placing her chin in her hand as she relaxes on the counter, "we were standing there and I just wanted to like jump at him."

"Well hell if you want him so bad jump." Rachel says like it is the easiest thing ever.

"He had a girlfriend Rachel!"

"A girlfriend he doesn't care to much about if he…" Rachel starts but trails off when she realized what she was saying and who she was saying it too.

"If he what Rachel?" Brooke asked but Rachel just stands quiet looking down and looking like she felt very guilty, "If he cheated on her?! He obviously doesn't care about her if he cheats. Just like Brady didn't care about me since he cheated!"

"Brooke I didn't mean that." Rachel sighs not meaning to hurt her best friend, she knew the whole Brady thing killed her and she just totally stuck her foot in it.

"Yeah well your right. A guy doesn't cheat if he cares for the other person." She sighs getting off the stool to head back to her room.

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't mean that come eat something." Rachel calls.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed night." She calls before shutting her door.

Brooke curses when she feels the tears spill from her eyes. She hates that she still gets upset about Brady. He cheated, she found out they broke up, their over. She knows all that is true but didn't mean that it still didn't hurt a little. That the person she thought she would be together with forever, trusted with everything, and promised to marry, that him cheating still didn't feel like someone stabbing you in the chest.

She was slowly getting over it but it was just taking time.

She wasn't mad at Rachel, she knew she didn't mean for it to come out how it did but she really did want to just go to sleep, she felt terrible. Her head had been pounding all day and it wasn't from the hangover anymore it was just because she felt sick.

Peeling out of her clothes from that day Brooke grabbed a big comfortable long sleeve t-shirt and old cheerleading shorts. She washed off all her makeup and climbed into her bed knowing even with her body begging she was going to have trouble sleeping.

When her alarm went off the next morning Brooke cursed slamming her hand on the snooze button. Her headache was still there, her back was completely sore and she was exhausted. She tossed and turned all night and was slowly hating her new sleeping habit.

She hasn't slept through the night in weeks and she hated it. She rolled around in bed all night and just when she finally seemed to drift off to sleep her alarm went off.

Like every morning Brooke rolled out of bed with her eyes still half closed and walked into taking a shower. The warm water felt amazing on her sore back but it made her head hurt worse. So her normally 30 minute shower last about 10 and she really cursed herself when she got ready and ran out the door without her morning coffee.

"Ugh!" Brooke growled when she moved around her classroom waiting for the kids to arrive. It was almost 8 and she didn't have any kids yet but knew it was just a matter of time. Mickey normally got there before everyone and only because his parents worked all damn day, but other than Mickey everyone normally got her a little after 8:30.

She figured she would plan out what they were doing that day but she found it harder than anything when her head was pounding so hard. She should have taken some medicine; she also should have got her coffee because her day never started without her morning coffee.

As she wrote down everything for the day the kids started to fill in. First Mickey like she thought, then Johnny followed by Ty and Ginger and then Blake, oh joy. She loved Blake she did but on days like this she hoped the baby boy wouldn't come just because he clings to her like no one else. However right now they were like she thought wild as everything and running all over the place making a mess of everything. All the screaming definitely wasn't helping her pounding head and when it rolled around to be almost 10 she thought she was really going to be sick.

"Ok Ty let me change you." she called but the little two year old just shakes his head no as he squeals running around the room.

"Please stop." She mumbles to herself resting her face in her hands as she leans on the counter.

"Bwooke!" she heard a little voice squeal as she looks up seeing Lily run in the room over to her.

"Hey baby girl." She smiles rubbing the top of the little girls head brushing back some of her dark locks, "How was your morning so far?" she questioned squatting down so she is eye level with her.

"Good mommy let me wear my pink dress." She giggles as she twirls some showing it off.

"Very cute." Brooke smiles ruffling her hair and standing back up, "Hey Karen." She says to the older brunette. Karen she always thought to be amazing. She knew about her past with a child in high school, though she didn't know that child was Lucas but still she knew. She knew she worked her ass off to get where she is now and knew that Lucas's father helped not at all, she envied her strength.

"Hey sweetie how are you this morning." Karen smiled that warm motherly smile that just seems to make anyone's day better.

"It's been better." She shrugs.

"Why what's going on?" Brooke loves that about Karen no matter what or who she is talking to she always seems so concerned, so worried about them.

"Just hasn't been a great last few days. Plus I didn't get my coffee this morning so my day already sticks there but I have had a headache the past few days that just won't go away."

"Well have you gone to the doctor?" Karen asks reaching up and touching Brooke's forehead, "Honey you may have a fever does anything else hurt?"

"No not really, my throats a little sore but not that bad."

"Why don't you just call Jeff and tell him you aren't feeling too well? I am more than sure he can find someone to cover for you." Karen suggests. She knows the suggestion is pointless because over the last few months she has gotten to know the girl who watches her daughter every day, she has many times baby sat Lily outside of the daycare like on weekends and stuff and she knows that Brooke will never leave work unless its 100% necessary.

"No I'll be fine." Brooke says giving her a small smile and waving her hand at it.

"Well if you're sure." Karen says a little not convinced but Brooke just nods, "Ok well I hate to leave you with another child since your day seems pretty full. But I will call Keith or Lucas and get them to pick her up very soon. I would just take her but I have a morning class today and a lot of work at the café. I am very sorry."

"Karen don't be you pay for us to watch your daughter and that's what I plan on doing. Plus Lily is an angel and doesn't ever give me problems. Now if you want to take a few others." Brooke teases pointing at Blake, Ty and Ginger, "I will say nothing." She laughs making Karen laugh.

"I'll see what I can do." Karen smiles, "But if things get to bad call me and I will try to get here sooner than my boys."

"Sure thing." Brooke nods.

"Lily!" Karen calls over and the two year old puts down her toy walking back over to her mother, "Listen to me ok. Ms. Brooke does not feel too good so you do not give her a hard time. If you don't listen and make her day hard then I will take away your Lucas time tonight." She threatens knowing since Lucas returned home from school Lily spent every free second with her older brother.

"Yes ma'am." Lily nods giving her mom a hug. Karen stands up giving Brooke a warm smile then heads out. Brooke watches the kids screaming, running crazy and fighting and sighs. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was almost 4 and Brooke was so thankful she had only 2 kids left because it made it so much easier. She knew that Lily would be gone any minute now and that though Mickey would be here til 6 she would just bounce him over to Peyton's room and head home. Karen called earlier being the amazing mom she was to check on Brooke and see how she was feeling. Brooke told her she was fine and not to worry about getting Lily early because she was down at the time to 4 kids and the day was almost over.

Lily and Mickey were sitting at the table eating a small snack as Brooke stood at the changing tap rubbing her temples thankful for the quietness.

"Lukie!" Lily squealed making Brooke's head hurt a little more as the little girl took off towards the door in the older blondes arms.

"Hello baby girl how was your day?" Lucas asks swooping the little girl in his arms and bouncing her on his side.

"Good." Lily smiles running her little hand over the hair on her brother's face, "Lucas your face is a mess." She complains and Lucas just rolls his eyes.

"Did mom tell you too tell me that?" he questioned knowing one Lily never called him Lucas and two his mom has been begging him to shave for weeks.

"Yup." Lily nods making both Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell him that part sweetie." Brooke laughs shaking her head as Lucas looks up at her. She knew he knew she was here but I guess he didn't pay too much attention until she spoke.

"Brooke how are you this day?" he asked and it almost surprised Brooke he wasn't smart or smirking that arrogant smirk he had.

"Bwooke sick." Lily tells him before Brooke can as she plays with the string on Lucas's shirt.

"No Lily I'm fine just tired." She lies, "Why don't you go finish your snack so your big brother can take you home?" Brooke suggests and Lily nods wiggling out of her brother's arm and running back over to the table.

"My mom told me to give you this." Lucas said as he walked over handing her a cup of coffee his mom gave him.

Brooke just smiled as she read the little note Karen had scribbled on the side, '_Maybe this will make your day a little better even though it's not the morning. Make sure to take care of yourself because Lily will be very upset if something is wrong with her Bwooke : ) _' Brooke laughed shaking her head, "I love your mom." She whispers more to herself wishing her mom was half of what Karen was.

"Yeah she is pretty great." Lucas nods in agreement and notices how Brooke's body shakes and her eyes go all funny for a second, "Whoa you ok?" he questioned reaching out grabbing her wrist to steady her and she just nods yes.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy." She tells him, "Umm…Mickey sweetie can you get your stuff together so you can go next door please." she called and Mickey jumped up running over to his cubby and grabbing his jacket and teddy bear he sleeps with at nap time.

"You going home early?"

"Yeah since its just Mickey and I don't really feel like a million bucks honestly I think I may send him to Peyton and head home." Brooke tells him.

"Brooke…" she hears turning to see Peyton sticking her head in the room, "How many do you got?"

"Umm…just one now." She tells her and was about to ask if she can send Mickey over but Peyton starts talking again before she can.

"You think you can take my kids. I have 6 still but I am so exhausted it has been a long day." Lucas watches as Brooke stands there a second debating it. He can tell she doesn't feel good at all and knows she wants to just head home for the day so you can see his complete shocked face when she just mumbles a "Sure."

"Thanks girl you're the best. I am just going to let them all potty real quick and send them over." Peyton smiles shutting the door and going back into her room.

"Brooke you aren't seriously staying are you?" Lucas questioned.

"Umm…yes this is my job."

"Brooke you look like shit." he tells her.

"Wow Lucas you sure no how to sweet talk a girl." Brooke rolls her eyes as she called Mickey over to change his diaper. "You're staying with me now." She tells him taking off his jacket and laying him on the changing table.

"Ok one we both know I am very good at sweet talking you and you know what I mean. You are gorgeous so shut up but two…" he trails off as he notices Brooke pull back the little boys diaper then close it again then his face get like he is pushing pretty hard, "Ok is he taking a dump right now?"

"Yup he definitely is." Brooke nods looking at him waiting for him to finish his little list of things.

"Like he is just like going as we talk?" he question and Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Lucas he is two it's not that big of a deal."

"It smells like a big deal. A real big deal." He cringes taking in a big whiff of it.

"Can you do me a favor and hold this please. I need to put my gloves on." She tells him and he slowly reaches his hand holding down the front of the little boy's diaper. "But what were you saying with your little one two thing?"

"Well two you are sick you should head home not take over someone who isn't sick just tired." He finishes, "Ok what is he doing now?" he asks as the little boy makes another face.

"Well right now he has a little gas so he is probably just trying to get it all out." She tells him reaching above the counter and grabbing out a box of non latex gloves, "and to your number two I'm not that sick just a little of a sore throat and my head is hurting a little…ok maybe a lot but Peyton has a family. She has a daughter, well not really daughter but almost daughter to go home to and take care of. I don't so if she needs to leave early then I guess I am here."

"Well when do you get to leave early and she is just here?" he questions.

"I don't know." she shrugs and then the door flies open and all the kids run in.

"Thanks Brooke I so owe you!" Peyton tells her as the heavy door closes and Peyton takes off down the hall.

"This place is like hell." Lucas comments looking around at all the kids who are running around and screaming, making a mess of the room Brooke had already cleaned and throwing blocks around the room.

"Yeah well least you get to leave; me on the other hand I'm stuck."

"Brooke I can't leave you alone with all these kids. Not when you're sick." He tells her and Brooke looks at him a little confused.

"What you mean?" she asks.

"Hold this." he says letting go of Mickey's diaper and walking around the changing table, "Ok everyone quiet!" he yells and it shocks Brooke when all the kids stop what they're doing to look at him, "Ok you three." He says pointing at three of the little kids, "You do not throw blocks. Ms. Brooke cleaned this entire room and ya'll are going to clean it back up!" he orders and it shocks Brooke even more as they all start to clean, "Then you three quiet fighting and put on your jackets and line up at the door. When ya'll finish cleaning up the blocks ya'll were throwing I want you to put your jackets on too and Lil finish your snack and do the same." He tells them and they all listen.

"Ok one how the heck did you do that and two what are you doing?" Brooke questions finishing changing Mickey and sitting him back on the ground as Lucas walks back over to them.

"Well one I am helping you clean again and taking these demons outside and I don't know guess my voice is just intimidating unlike your sweet raspy voice." He grins taking his finger and running it under her chin, "I'm also helping staying with you until all these kids leave." He tells her and doesn't let her say anything back as he heads over to the door, "Ok who is ready to go outside?"

Brooke just stood back watching completely confused. How could he be this guy who was so sweet and helpful but also that guy from the other night, the cheating asshole. Lucas Scott was definitely a mystery to Brooke Davis and as she watched him lead the kids out off the room the only thing she thought was.

'Why can't he be single?'

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long since an update. I wasn't sure about this chapter and I am still not too sure about it but still here it is. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I want a little boy." Brooke smiled as she lays her head on the boy she loves chest._

"_Why a little boy?" he asked running his hand slowly up and down her bare back._

"_Because I always wanted a big brother growing up and I think every little girl needs an over protective big brother." Brooke told him like that was the most obvious reason in the world._

"_Oh so you want a little girl after?"_

"_Yes. I want a little boy first then just a little over two years later I want a little girl. I want the little boy to be older but I think two years is a good age gap so he can take care of her all through school."_

"_Well I want him to take care of all those boys that will be going crazy all over her." Brady said with complete seriousness, "I'm more then sure with her looking just like you I will need some back up."_

"_You're so stupid." Brooke laughed sitting up and pulling the sheet close to her chest looking down at her ring sparklingly back at her, "I can't wait to marry you." she smiles spinning the ring on her finger, "Mrs. Brooke Harrison I like that."_

"_I like that too." He smiled leaning up to kiss her and flipping them over so he was once again on top of her, "So Mrs. Harrison to be would you like to practice on those kids making now?"_

"_Hmm…" she grinned tapping her chin, "I believe Mr. Harrison I would very much like too." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck; "I love you." she got out before his lips were against hers._

"_I love you too baby." He hummed against her lips, "God I love you so much."_

Brooke shook her head of thinking as she stood on the playground watching everyone. The night started to fall over the playground as she pushing Mickey on the swing. Lucas was off running around with a few kids and it really did make her smile. Yet it made her frown when she thought about someone else. Brady was always good with kids. He promised her kids, he promised a lot of things that weren't true.

But again shaking her head of that she looked back at Lucas. Why was he like that? How can the guy go from so sweet, so great with those kids to that whole arrogant, cocky pushing you up against the counter guy she was use too? Not that she didn't mind the being pushed up against the counter by him, well if he wasn't a cheating asshole.

He looked so cute running around in his business suit. He stripped out of the jacket and taken off the tie as soon as they got out. His white button up shirt that was early completely straight was wrinkled, un-tucked and rolled up to his elbows, as the first few buttons had been unbuttoned.

"Ugh!" Brooke growled pulling her attention of the blonde who had Lily on his shoulder running around. She didn't care, he was a cheater, and nothing about a cheater was good, was right, and Lucas Scott screamed wrong.

"Bwooke!" Mickey giggled as she pushed him back in forth in the swing. He along with Lily and two other kids from Peyton's room was all she had left. She told Lucas after she got down to this many he could leave but he just told her he was having fun. Plus Lily wasn't ready and wanted to play more.

"Mickey baby did you go potty?" Brooke asked once she caught a small smell of something and he just giggled almost confirming her thoughts, "Alright gorgeous we are going to have to change that before mommy gets here." she says pulling him out of the swing but his foot getting stuck pulling off his shoe.

"I got it." she heard looking up to see Lucas handing her the shoe and she questioned how he got in front of her so quick. Just a second ago she swore he was on the other side of the playground.

"I was going to go change him." she told him taking the shoe and balancing Mickey on her hip as she put it back on.

"Alright well I can get the others if you wanted to head in." he offered and Brooke just nodded as she started to walk towards the building completely aware of his eyes on her the whole time.

"Lukie!" he heard his favorite little voice squeal pulling him out of his daze of watching the gorgeous figure move away from him.

"Lily!" he smiled grabbing her in his arms and tossing her up in down in his hands, "Do you like Ms. Brooke?"

"I looooove Ms. Bwooke." She tells him dragging out love making him laugh.

"She is really pretty isn't she?" he asked and Lily just nodded as she picked at her brother's collar, "I could really like that girl you know that?" he told her laughing at himself for talking to his barley 2 year old sister like she had any clue what he was saying, "Did you like Anna?" he randomly questions and sees his baby sister's face change from when she talked about Brooke.

"She got me a cookie once." She told him making him sigh a little. Anna never was the kids type. She would get near Lily and hold her like she had a disease or something that she could catch. She wasn't mean to her just almost didn't know how to deal with a kid, "Lukie I'm cold can we go in?" Lily shivered cuddling her little body into his as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah baby girl we can go in." he told her as he got the other kids and started to path Brooke just took a few moments ago.

* * *

Brooke stood changing Mickey's diaper thinking. Why were things so complicated? Was everyone's life this nuts or was it just hers because from the looks of it all her friends' lives have been going perfect but not hers. On top of the whole Lucas this, the starting to hate her job, she couldn't get Brady out of her head. She was so tired of thinking about him. She had been doing so good, well not good but better and then the whole Lucas thing just brought it all back.

She doesn't think she actually hates Lucas for the whole sex thing. She wanted to hate him, regret it but she really didn't. What she hated him for was the fact he made her think about Brady constantly now. It was more the what if that is making her nuts. The what if he really loved her.

"You feel better now?" Brooke asked Mickey as she throws his diaper away and washes her hands.

"I want to go home." Mickey started to cry and Brooke felt so bad. Mickey was always here late and she knew that he wanted to be home. She wanted to be home and as the clock slowly ticked she was wondering just how long she would be here tonight, "Momma!" Mickey cried and Brooke swiped him up in her arms real quick.

"Its ok baby I know, I know." she tried to sooth running her hands slowly up and down his back, "Momma will be here soon I promise." She told him as he snuggled on her shoulder sniffling and she knew he was just tired. Being he is here all day and he didn't sleep much at nap time.

"You're really good with them." She heard behind her and turned to see Lucas leaning up against the door frame with just Lily starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"We all have to be good at something guess my something is kids." She shrugged then noticing Lucas didn't have the other kids, "Where is Logan and Chloe?" she freaked.

"What did they not come in with you?" Lucas asked with wide eyes spinning to look behind him.

"No I thought they stayed with you!" Brooke worried taking off to the door then hearing Lucas laughing, "What is so funny?"

"Pretty girl relax." He laughed shaking his head at her and Brooke tensed at the name she was sure he didn't even realize he used, "Their parents just picked them up as we were walking in." he tells her and sees her whole body relax.

"That was so not funny!" she tries not to laugh as she smacks him on the chest yet he just grabs her hand pulling her closer to him. She felt her whole body shake and heart race as he brushes her hair behind her ear but doesn't say anything just stays quiet.

"I'm sorry." he whispers and Brooke wasn't sure if it was for the whole messing with the kids thing or the whole sex thing but she just nodded. They both just stood there staring, her hazel ones locked onto his blue and when he lifted her chin with his index finger she got nervous, "Brooke I…"

"So how does this work?" she asks taking a step away from him and shaking off all her thoughts and feelings, "The whole Lily and you because you are a good amount older then her."

"Yeah…" Lucas sighed a little as he watched her move around the room clearly wanting to ignore whatever just happened. Not that he was even sure what just happened just that there was definitely something, "My mom and Uncle Keith had Lily when I was 22."

"Karen just doesn't seem that old." Brooke comments as she switches a sleeping Mickey to her other arm taking a seat on one of the shelving units.

"My mom had me when she was 18." He tells her and Brooke just mouths an oh, "Yeah my dad wasn't really there and that might be because he was off getting married and getting someone else pregnant." He says with a dry laugh.

"So your dads a little of a man who-" she starts but pauses realizing that the kids where in the room, "Friendly." She recovers getting Lucas to laugh.

"Yeah he was friendly." He chuckles at her choice of words, "But it was almost ok because of it my mom finally got married to my Uncle who is amazing, I got a pretty great brother out of the deal and on top of that I got my Lily." He smiles patting his sleeping sister's back. Though at first all the drama Dan caused he hated him for as he grew up it was almost a relief. Yeah ok at first Nathan and him hated each other yet that hate turned into the fact they both hated the same person being Dan. They both loved and wanted the best for one person which was Haley and at the end of the day it was easier working together then fighting. And soon that became great friends.

"You're really good with her." Brooke comments nodding her head at the sleeping baby, "Earlier when Karen came in she saw I was sick and told Lily if she wasn't good for me she would take away her Lucas time." she laughed remembering the look on Lily's face when her mom threaten it.

"Yeah she is my baby." He smiles, "I was really worried when she was born only because I was never home. I mean I was away at school, came home as much as I could but still with basketball, school work and Anna…" he says then tenses up at his latter part but Brooke just looks down then back up at him for him to finish, "Well I was just worried she would not remember me or something."

"Nah little kids don't forget. Kids just know when someone loves them. It's like a vibe they get off them that just says I'm safe. You make a kid feel safe and give them a comforting smile then you can get them to never forget you."

"That good to know." he smiles over at her, "Why do you work here?" Lucas randomly asks and Brooke gives him a confused look, "It's just that night at the bar…" he starts to say and once against sees as she moved uncomfortable at the memory, "Do you really hate thinking about it that much?"

"Lucas can we not talk about it." she almost begs standing up and opening up the closet to grab her purse knowing Mickey's mom would be there any minute.

"Why? Why can't I mention it?" he asks somewhat annoyed as he stands up following her, "We had sex alright."

"Lucas…" she growls a little not wanting to hear it.

"No!" he snapped now clearly annoyed, "We had sex ok! We had what I thought was some really great sex and just the mention of it almost makes your skin crawl! You enjoyed if Brooke; don't act like you didn't we both know you did!"

"She called you Lucas!" she finally yelled back, "God what is wrong with you?! You can't just tell me about this great apparent sex when your girlfriend called during it!" she snapped at him then cursed under her breath when Mickey woke up crying a little on her arm, "Shh...It's ok it's alright baby boy go back to sleep." She soothed bouncing him up and down and rubbing his back, "God Lucas you are so unbelievable…Trying to make me think that just because it was great and if you want me to admit it fine it was great! It was perfect! I loved every minute of it but she called you Lucas! You were in bed with me and your girlfriend called you!"

"Well if you would listen for a god damn minute!" he cursed.

"Did you love her?!" she yelled at him randomly and knew it confused Lucas why she was so upset by all this. Why everything about her wanted to know if he loved her.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I loved him!" she yelled closing her eyes and shaking her head as her tears started to form.

"Who?" Lucas asked confused and changing his angry annoyed tone to a calmer one.

"If you love someone how can you cheat on them? How can you promise them the world one day but sleep with someone else the next? Then how are you so content to going back to them as if nothing happened?" she asked almost shaking as she sits back down.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighs feeling guilty for everything. The teasing, the joking, the feeling he was making her feel by everything, it all just made him feel sick and the worst part was he had no clue why. It was slowly all starting to make since why she was so upset. It wasn't the sex, it wasn't the fact Anna called it was the fact he turned her into a person she clearly hated.

"If he cheated then does that mean he didn't love me?" she asked with a voice so small wiping the single tear that fell, "Does that mean the person who meant the world to me, who I would have given everything too just didn't care for me at all back?"

"No...No Brooke it doesn't mean that." he sighed walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"How come it works like that? How come you can fall so hard for someone and they just don't seem to fall the same."

"Brooke…" he whispers turning cupping her cheek to look at him.

"Lucas you need to leave…" she said jumping up away from him, "Just please go." She begged not wanting to talk about it anymore just wanting him to be gone, to be away from her, needing him to be away from her and really thanked everything when he actually listened.

"Brooke…" he calls standing at the door, "I really want to believe that even if someone cheats that the love is still there. It's just sometimes we do stuff that we wish we could take back, wish we could erase but we can't. It just really sucks that gaining someone's trust is so easy but once you lose it…once you lose it it's almost impossible to get back." he says with a dry laugh, "But I know how much it hurts to know someone you loved cheated on you but trust me when I say he lost so much by losing you." he gives her a small smile, "Night Brooke." He gives a small wink before leaving her alone and confused behind him.

* * *

**Sorry so long to update. All ya'll who have reviewed and added to the story alerts and favorite thank you so much! It means a lot. I was running late today so this chapter may seem a little rushed and I am not really sure how I feel about it. I didn't have time to look over it so there maybe some mistakes and I'm sorry! Well anyway hope you enjoyed and please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke laid exhausted on her couch flipping through a magazine. She was so glad it was Friday night and she could relax at home. Work was long all week, which yes the money will be nice but still she was tried. On top of work being long; she was once again finding herself thinking about Lucas.

She hasn't seen him all week. Since their little fight that day he wasn't picking up Lily. She thought about asking Karen when she came but figured that would look really weird since Karen she was sure had no clue about them.

"You are not going like that are you?" Rachel asked coming out of her room to find her best friend lying on the couch in sweats, "Brooke I wanted to get there before midnight." She whined knowing the line always got crazy by midnight.

"Rach I told you I wasn't going ok." Brooke reminded her as she closed her magazine throwing it on the coffee table.

"Why?" Rachel asked not getting it as she put in her earring, "Brooke just think you have no work tomorrow which means you can go out tonight get stupid drunk and sleep it all off tomorrow. I won't even wake you up to make me breakfast." She grinned like that made it better.

"Rachel, do you remember what happened last time I went out?" Brooke reminded her of the cheating scum who was still stuck on her brain. She would really appreciate someone telling her how to get him off it.

"Umm let's see…" Rachel though back taping her chin, "We went out, danced, had fun and if I do recall the happenings correctly had some amazing sex with an extremely hot guy."

"Ok you didn't even see him how do you know he is at all good looking?" Brooke bit back; choosing to ignore her best friend's sex comment.

"Was he not good looking?" Rachel challenged crossing her arms over her chest and kinking her eye brow.

"That's not the point." Brooke shook her head, she admitted Lucas was attractive but that didn't make what happened ok.

"Well point or not we both know you enjoyed it and you had fun. So come on Brooke please, let's just go out forget it and have some fun." Rachel begged like a child, "Please I will make sure you don't slut around with other girl's boyfriends." She promised making Brooke roll her eyes but still laugh at her best friend.

"Alright, alright fine I'll go." Brooke threw herself off the couch, "Just let me get dressed and we can head out."

* * *

The bar like the night he met her was smokey and hot. The music was loud and the people around where dancing up and close to people he was sure they had just met that night, again like he had with her. He could not tell you at all why the brunette was still so much on his brain but he couldn't help it. Her dimply smile, her dark locks as they fell over her shoulders into his face, the way she smelled like sweet mango and the noise that escaped her lips was enough to send him over the edge.

The thoughts of Brooke Davis have encased his thoughts since the last time he saw her and it was almost driving him crazy. He really did hate he bothered her, that he hurt her and again he didn't know why. He has been with many women but for some reason the thought of hurting her was eating away at him. She looked so hurt that day when he picked up Lily, so much pain was relevant in those gorgeous hazel eyes and it killed him.

What kind of man would cheat on Brooke Davis? He spent one night with her and a week of pretty much annoying her and he knows if he had someone like her he would never stray away. He would never even be tempted by someone else. Lucas Scott will admit he had a crush, as lame as it sounded he truly liked the woman that watched his baby sister and it just sucked bad she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Luke you want a drink?" Nathan, his brother asked pulling out of his thoughts.

"Umm...yeah could you get me a beer?" He asked and his brother nodded as he walked off to retrieve the drinks, "So Hales how is Jamie?"

"He is really good. I mean it gets hard sometimes because of work and him still being so young but I'm figuring it all out. Nathan has been a great Mr. Mom." Haley smiled really loving that while her husband was in his off season he has been the best dad she had ever seen. She hated to admit the shock she was by his parenting skills but she was. Even though he loved him more than life she really questioned how he would be as a father, and everyday he proved just how amazing he was, "But I am going to have to find somewhere for him to during the day when Nathan goes back in a few weeks for spring training."

"Yeah, I know you hate leaving him." Lucas nodded drumming his fingers on the table as his eyes study everyone who walked around the bar.

"Yeah Karen actually told me about the daycare she uses. Lily apparently loves it and her teacher." Haley said as she ate a cherry out of her drink.

"Brooke?" Lucas's head shot up at the mention of the gorgeous brunette, "Lily loves Brooke; she is amazing." Lucas smiled thinking about her and how much it was relevant the love all the kids had for her.

"Yeah." Haley raised an eyebrow at her best friend as he sat across from her smiling like a dork. She hadn't seen that smile on her best friend's face in a long time, the smile that lit up his whole face and the last time she was sure she saw it was gracing his face was when he talked about Anna.

"Jamie would have lots of fun, plus he would be with Lily." Lucas told her.

"Yeah I am going to have to look into it." Haley agreed still trying to figure out what was making Lucas so smiley.

"Here you go." Nathan walked back up handing Lucas another beer and giving his wife her other drink.

"Thank sweetie," Haley took her drink kissing the side of her husband's head as he sat down next to her, "Luke here said we should look into where Lily goes for the daycare. That her teacher, Brooke, is really great."

"Brooke?" Nathan tossed a glance over at his brother knowing his brother had told him something about a Brooke, there was no way it was the same Brooke.

"Umm…yeah Brooke." Lucas cleared his throat moving around in his chair a little. He told Nathan all about Brooke, not that she was Lily's teacher but the night he met her here. The night they went back to his apartment and the night he can't get out of his head. Yeah Nathan knows all about Miss Brooke.

* * *

"See; aren't you glad you came?" Rachel asked over the loud music as her and Brooke sat at one of the small tables in the club.

"Yes Rach I am glad I came." Brooke smiled as she spun the straw in her almost empty glass thinking about the last time she was here and frowned as she thought about Lucas.

"Why are you being so frowny?" Rachel rolled her head back once again noticing the distant look in her best friend's eyes.

"Because I am a terrible person." Brooke threw her hands in the air leaning back in her chair.

"Why are you a terrible person?"

"Because…" Brooke sighed, "Because I am still thinking about him." she mumbled shaking her head at how dumb she was, he was a cheater, he is a cheater and yet her mind still goes back to the night with him. The way his hands crept up her body, how he trailed his kisses all over her and how he spent what seemed like so much time making sure to pleasure her over anything else, making sure she was feeling the enjoyment and giving her attention she deserved, no one in years had ever done that to her.

"Brooke thinking about a guy you were in love with doesn't make you a terrible person." Rachel told her patting her hand on top of her best friend's who looked so confused, so lost, and so heartbroken still.

"What?" Brooke asked shocked, there was no way she loved Lucas. She knew him all of a two weeks, had sex with him one time and yeah her mind was consumed with thoughts of him it wasn't love. She was not in love with the brooding blonde.

"Brooke it's ok that you still love Brady, I know it's taking longer then you liked to get over him but I promise you that you will. One day you won't even think twice about him."

"What? No!" Brooke told her quickly, "I'm not thinking about Brady, I mean it's shocking but I haven't thought about him in awhile. I'm thinking….I'm thinking about Lucas." She admitted looking down almost ashamed.

"Lucas? Like the random guy you met here? The one who got a call from his girlfriend while ya'll were having sex? Pushing you up against a counter and getting your blood boiling just to leave you wanting more, that Lucas?"

"I know I'm screwed up." Brooke frowned shaking her head, "I am the most screwed up person in the whole world but I can't help but keep thinking there was something more to it. That there was more to that phone call then I thought." She explained wishing she could remember all of it but she couldn't. She had really been drunk and it drove her nuts about it. Plus the way he left her that day, how he said _I really want to believe that even if someone cheats that the love is still there, _if he cheated on the girl who called then wouldn't he know the feelings were still there or not? Yet why wouldn't he just explain it all to her, why won't he tell her whatever he is keeping.

"Well I know this is nuts but why don't you just talk to the guy?" Rachel asked like it was so easy. In her head if her best friend was just so engrossed with thoughts of him she should just talk to him, just see what he had to say.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know what to say and if it turned out how I originally thought…I don't know I think it's better to just forget it all." Brooke shrugged as she weighed out all the opinions in her head, all the pros to hearing Lucas out to all the cons.

"Well it's all up to you." Rachel told her as her eyes started to skim around the bar landing on a pair of eyes that were staring hard at her best friend, "But if you are looking for a new option there is a certain gorgeous blonde totally checking you out."

"Where?" Brooke questioned lifting her head up figuring it may be easier just to find another guy, someone else to get her mind off Brady and now Lucas. Yet this time she would be smart, she wouldn't be looking for a one nighter or anything like that, she would sit, talk to him, get to know him and hope maybe it lead to something serious, something real because she really wanted something real.

"Right across the room." Rachel nodded her head through the crowd of people licking her lips at him as he stared. If he wasn't so fixated on her best friend next to her she would all be for going for him. He was gorgeous, his eyes were piercing and the fact she had been staring back at him for the last minute or so and he had yet to notice she decided to give him on over to her best friend since it was clear he wanted her anyway, "Gray shirt, and at the table with the light brunette girl and the even hottier dark headed guy. Mmm yummy." Rachel casted her gaze on the dark headed guy but frowned at the fact he was clearly with the light headed brunette next to him, that or he wanted to be as he just stared like in a daze at her as she talked. Like she was hypnotizing him or something as she spoke, yeah if he wasn't with her all ready he definitely wanted to be.

Brooke followed the gaze of her best friend darting her eyes around the crowd of people trying to find who her friend was talking about and when her eyes landed on him her heart sunk. He was right there, he was right across the room staring right at her and when her eyes locked onto his he shot his gaze to his beer like he was almost ashamed he got caught looking. He looked good, but he always look good and she knew he must have felt her gaze as he cut his eyes over at her and this time she darted her gaze down to her drink.

"Rachel it's him." She whispered like he could actually hear her talk.

"Huh?" Rachel asked not hearing her best friend as she leaned closer to her, "I can't hear you."

"I said that's him. That's Lucas." She repeated looking up to find him saying something to his table and the dark headed guy looked over giving a big smile and patting Lucas on the arm, then nodding his head to the light hair woman and whispering something in her ear, something Brooke could only imagine.

"Mmm good work Brookie he is….delicious." Rachel smirked falling back in her chair not at all caring that Lucas could see her staring right at him.

"Stop looking at him, he will think we are talking about him." Brooke pleaded not wanting Lucas to know that he was still making her think about him.

"But we are talking about him." Rachel shrugged looking over at her best friend giving a smile who just ruled her eyes. She loved Rachel she is but sometimes she was just so hopeless.

"I need a drink do you want one?" Brooke asked standing up just wanted to get away from it all, from Lucas's gaze.

"Yes please." Rachel sung happy as Brooke walked off and she sat drumming her fingers on the table.

* * *

Brooke stood waiting for her drinks wishing she didn't come out tonight. She wanted to know how he was doing, why he hadn't come picked up Lily in the last week and why he sat across the bar but never said anything to her. Not that she would probably want him to say anything to her but still it would have been polite thing to do.

Ha, Brooke laughed at that. Polite thing to do was stupid, she was stupid why couldn't she just admit that she wanted to talk to him and not play around, just wanted him to walk up to her say hi and ask how she was. Why couldn't she just admit she had a little thing for the brooding blonde in the corner of the bar somewhere.

"Brooke." She heard the familiar voice behind her and froze as her heart raced.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ Her mind raced thinking maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't be behind her anymore, wouldn't be talking to her.

"Brooke I just wanted to…I just wanted to see how you were." He said and with her heart racing faster then she had ever thought spun around to face him.

"Umm…" She mumbled brushing her hair out of her face and forcing a smile, "Hey."

* * *

Rachel bopped her head along to the music that played through the dark room. The lights that flashed around almost made her head hurt and she was slowly starting to not enjoy nights like this. Though she would never admit it, she would never once tell a soul not even Brooke she prayed for night of quite. Nights of being curled on the couch with a boy she loved holding her protectively. Just a late night movie and a glass of wine was the nights she wanted, nights she wished for and she really wondered if she would ever get it.

Would she ever have a night where she didn't meet a guy in the club and go back to his hotel room? Was there every going to be a day when she got excited about some guy like Brooke used to get excited about Brady? She assumed no and part of her was pleased with that because she wasn't as strong as she let on, she wasn't as unbreakable and when she saw her best friend crumble at the heart break of Brady she made a promise to never give herself completely to a guy until she was 100% sure it would be right, wouldn't lead to her breaking. She wasn't as strong as her best friend; she didn't think she would be able to make her way back if she got crushed like Brooke.

Skimming the room once again looking for her best friend wondering what was taking so long her heart completely sank when she saw her. Saw the crushing on her face all over as she forced a smile at the man in front of her and she had to do something to get her out of there, "Shit!" she mumbled jumping up from the table taking off across the club.

She knew she was going to sound nuts, sound completely crazy and she knew when she approached the guy sitting there spinning her straw in her drink he would either help her out or agree with her being crazy.

"Hey." She greeted as all three heads turned to look at her.

"Umm…hello." Lucas greeted looking up to find the red head who was with Brooke standing in front of him looking worried as she tossed a glance over her shoulder then back at him.

"You're Lucas right?" Rachel asked not having time to go into anything just needing him to agree that he is who she needs and then do what she needs and when he nodded the rush of relief washed over her, "Good, I need your help."

"So you're good?" He asked taking a step closer to her so he could hear her over the loud music and also just because he wanted to be closer to her.

"Yeah I'm really great." She lied not wanting to admit she was miserable. Not wanting him to know that over the last few weeks she has been thinking a lot about him and wondering how he was doing. She didn't want him to know that she was working at a job that she was slowly growing tired of or the fact just last week she became something she cursed and hated him for, she didn't want him to know any of that but she was sure he could read her face. He knew her better than anyone, well other then Rachel and there was no way Brady didn't know she was lying right to his face about how great she was being.

"That's good," Brady nodded as he took a step closer to her, "I glad I got too see you tonight Brooke. I have been thinking a lot about you." He confessed making the woman in front of him shake, "I wanted to call... I just…" he trailed off waving his hand around as the other was shoved nervously in his pocket.

"Brady…" She sighed wanting him to stop, needing him to stop.

"I miss you Brooke, I miss us." He told her and it really didn't shock Brooke. He always did this to her, if he saw her out somewhere he would approach asking how she was; then confessing his want to have her back, his love still being there and when he had been drinking the confession was almost inevitable.

"Brady stop, I'm not-" Her words got stuck in her throat when she felt to arms wrap tight around her waist pulling her into whoever was behind her.

"Pretty Girl you can't be away this long. I was afraid you got lost on your way to get drinks." She heard the all too familiar voice ring though her ears and the hearing of Pretty Girl made her relax yet seem to tense all at the same time, she knew how it was. She knew it was Lucas she was just trying to figure out one what the hell he was talking about and two how she felt about him holding her.

"Who are you?" Brady growled gripping tight onto his beer bottle not at all liking Brooke being held by some guy.

"Lucas." Lucas told him resting his chin on Brooke's shoulder, "Rachel sent me to see if you needed help getting the drinks." He turned his head too look at Brooke kissing the side of her ear making her whole body tingle and catch on to what must have happened. Rachel must have seen Brady approach and in her moment of panic sent over Lucas. Wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"No, no I have them." Brooke told him feeling her body relax in his arms almost cursing her body for being so ok in his arms.

"Well where is this bartender at with our drinks. Doesn't he know my baby promised me a dance when she got back?" Lucas questioned looking up over the bar finding the older man moving around making drinks for everyone at the other side of the bar.

"I don't think he is purposely doing it to ruin your night Broody." Brooke smiled tilting her head to the side almost for a second getting lost in him, his gorgeous blue eyes that just seemed to light up when she smiled at him and she really loved the protecting feeling she felt by his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think he is." Lucas pouted leaning his forehead against hers making her smile more.

"Aww my poor baby." Brooke teased running her thumb across his bottom lip as he smiled trapping her thumb between the front of his teeth making her giggle, but he wasn't sure if it was real or for show.

"Brooke." She heard the grunt of the guy next to her shaking her head from her moment with Lucas turning to look back at Brady.

"Oh umm Brady…" She took her hair in her hand and moving it over her right shoulder, "This is my umm…" She trailed off not sure what to say.

"Boyfriend." Lucas whispered in her ear as he kissed along her neck then tugging on her earlobe.

"This is my boyfriend." She said worried how Brady would react to that fact, well not really a fact since it wasn't true but still.

"Boyfriend?" Brady asked looking at how Brooke was acting with Lucas, "Brooke I… I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Well we really aren't pen pals Brady." She shrugged some wondering why Brady thought she would just call him when she moved on, why he thought she would let him know what was going on with her personal business and why she had a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that said Brady seemed to have thought she would just be waiting for him. That she would just be sitting around for the day for them to get back together and she hated to hurt him but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well I thought you would have let me know." He growled a little at her and Brooke was sure he squeezed that bottle any harder it would bust in his hand.

"Ok, ok I don't really know who you are or why you are talking to my girlfriend and I really don't like the fact you are standing so damn close to her," Lucas jumped into the conversation taking a step back and pulling Brooke with him, "but you really need to back the hell off." Lucas hissed not at all liking this guy.

He was just going to do what Rachel asked; come up pretend to be with her and prayed she didn't hit him when he walked up but he wasn't going to say a thing. Rachel was just worried this guy was going to pull Brooke in and though she didn't explain a thing to him she was adamant about the fact it would be bad and she needed his help. Yet now this guy was being an ass and he was pissing him off with growling at Brooke and talking to her in a way he didn't like at all. And he was more than sure that this was the guy Brooke was so upset about the week before and if that was the case he already wanted to kick his ass.

"Who are you to tell me what the hell I should be doing?" Brady took a step closer and Brooke got nervous.

"Brady stop." Brooke warned knowing that face, knowing how Brady got when he drank and when he got pissed it was never good.

"I'm not kidding man back off." Lucas repeated stepping in front of Brooke blocking Brady from standing to close.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?" Brady asked as he stood in Lucas's face, "You a little worried?" He questioned as Lucas clenched his fist by his side, "You worried that I can have her back if I want it?" He shrugged kind of enjoying the fire that shot through Lucas's face, yet completely missing the pissed look of the girl behind the blonde, "Worried that all I have to do is give her a sweet smile and a few right words and I can have her back on her back in my bed once again." He smirked and didn't have time to even react before Lucas's fist slammed into his jaw.

"Lucas!" Brooke freaked not believing he just hit Brady and not believing Brady just said that to him, about her. He was supposed to love her, well he was supposed to have loved her at some point so how could he have said something like that.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean too. I just…" Lucas apologized not knowing what came over him to punch the guy; he just did it and the only regret he felt by it was pissing off Brooke, "The guy is just a jackass."

"Hey asshole." Brady wiped his blood from his lip grabbing Lucas's shoulder spinning around and slamming his fist right into his face.

"Brady!" Brooke yelled but when she yelled this time it was with irritation unlike when it was Lucas, "God Luke, are you ok?" She asked concerned taking his face in her hands.

"Yeah," Lucas blinked a few times, shaking his head and trying to ignore the pain in his face, "I'm good." He lied truth was it hurt like a bitch and the fact the dick had a ring on did not make the blow feel any better.

"Brady what the hell is the matter with you!?" She growled at him looking passed Lucas at the man she can't believe she ever loved.

"Me? The bastard hit me first!" Brady snapped not believing Brooke was yelling at him. He was just defending himself.

"Because you were talking about me! God what is the matter with you! We aren't together anymore!" She yelled seeing the hurt spread across his face.

"Brooke…"

"No! I am happy Brady, I am really happy and I don't need you coming into my life talking crap to my boyfriend and hitting him! Just leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at him grabbing Lucas's hand, "Come on Lucas let's get you home."

* * *

"Ouch." Lucas cringed a little when Brooke put a pack of ice a little too hard on his sore face.

"God I'm sorry." Brooke apologized as she sat down on the couch next to him, "You sure you're ok?" She asked pulling the ice away from his face to look at the bruise that was starting to form.

"Yeah Brooke I'm fine." Lucas promised placing his hand on top of hers as it lightly ran across his cheek bone.

"I'm sorry he hit you." She breathed out fast as her heart raced as he moved on the couch and she started to lie down underneath him.

"It was worth it." He whispered leaning down and brushing his lips across her neck feeling her pulse race under him.

"Lucas…" She swallowed as his hand ran up her thigh pushing up her dress, "Luke…" She arched her back under him as he started sucking hard on her neck, "Lucas we can't."

"We can." He mumbled along her neck pushing his body against hers as he moved his lips back against hers, "I've wanted you again for so long." He confessed as he started to kiss behind her ear.

"Uh Luke…" She already moaned feeling the throbbing want for him as he rocked his hips against hers.

"Come on Pretty Girl," He mumbled kissing her again as she grabbed onto his collar pulling him closer to her, "Tell me you want me too." He begged grabbing onto the side of her panties as his hand crept under her dress and she wrapped her leg around his waist.

"I can't." She frowned against his lips wishing she could but she couldn't. No matter if she wanted him she couldn't let herself go for it if he was like Brady, if he would make her fall just to cheat, she doesn't think her heart can handle getting cheated on again.

"You can." He told her pushing his hips into hers again wanting to moan when she wiggled her hips against him, "Brooke." He grunted grabbing her hips and pushing them down, "Please don't do that if you are just going to leave me."

"Lucas I have too." She sighed stroking his bruised cheek bone with her thumb.

"Please just stay with me tonight." He begged wishing he could do something to convince her to stay but he just didn't have a clue what that would be.

"I can't stay." She gave a sad shrug and saw him going to open his mouth to ask why and she just stopped him before he could, "I just can't."

"But I want you too." He frowned and she let out a small smile at how he acted just like her kids at work. Like she was pretty sure his face was one Lily had given her many times before.

"Luke…"

"We don't even have to do anything. I just want you to stay with me." He told her and like her saw how she was about to ask why and he told her before she got the words out, "I just want you too. Just say you will stay with me."

"I'm sorry," She apologized shaking her head as her hand played with the hair on the back of his neck. She wanted to, she wanted to bad and she wished she wasn't like this, she wished she wasn't so messed up and unable to trust people but she was; she was completely screwed up, "I just…" She slammed her head back against the arm rest of his couch and closed her eyes as her heart raced, "I just can't."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like a life time. I suck I know and ****Diane I hope you enjoy this chapter love :D **

**You are great with all your reviews to all my stories and I hope you got at least a small bit of Brucas love you have been missing :))**

**Well anyway let me know what you all think and please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brooke!" Rachel's voice boomed through the apartment into the ears of the exhausted brunette.

"Go away." Brooke begged, pulling her pillow over her pounding head. She hadn't drank that much the night before but her head would tell you different. It was pounding, screaming to take some pain killers and stay in bed all day. She knew what it was; a stress headache. She gets them pretty regular lately and it was really starting to annoy her.

"Brooke. Phone. Pick it up!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen laying the receiver on the counter until the sleeping girl in the back picked it up.

"I don't want to." She whined, pulling her covers over her. She knew it was one of three people, her mother, work calling her about her schedule for the week, or Brady because she had already heard her cell phone going off this morning but chose to ignore it.

Her mother she never wanted to talk to.

Work she would call back.

And well Brady was just calling to be nosy.

She knew he was calling to say sorry about the night before; that he was so sorry for hitting Lucas, sorry he caused a scene and sorry again for everything that had happened, and for her to please forgive him.

She wasn't going to forgive him again.

Yet then her mind again traveled back to Lucas. The brooding blonde with the eyes that made her melt, the touch that made chills shoot through her body and a look that she still couldn't get out of her head; she liked him.

She hated to admit it, it drove her crazy that it was true but she cared a little too much for the brooder then she liked. Yet it was more the thinking about him, his entire mystery he seems to hold just drives her nuts.

"Brooke you pick it up?" The impatient red head once against yelled as she started breakfast.

"Yes!" Brooke growled giving up on the sleep her body so desperately wanted, "_Hello?_" Her tone was a lot harsher then she had intended.

"_Brooke…_" _His voice surprised her he was sure, "Its Lucas."_

"Oh uhh…" Brooke lost her words completely surprised to have him calling her; that was not who she thought would be on the other end, not after how she just left him the night before, "It's Brooke." She slammed her hand to her forehead at how dumb she was, "But I guess you know that huh?"

"_Yeah…I did._" _He chuckled a little, bouncing the little girl in his hands, "Would it be alright to ask a favor or is that like not ok?" He questioned really needing help. Now of course there were other people he could call but for some reason it was her number he dialed. _

"Umm… I don't know Luke…what would it be?" She asked pulling her sheet around her almost as if he could see her in the little outfit she wore to bed.

"_Well I have to finish this big proposal today for work but I have to watch Lily and my nephew Jamie and I need help._" _He explained watching as Jamie moved around the living room, "Mom said that you sometimes would help her watch Lily on the weekends and I know I am not my mom so helping me out may not work the same but you will get paid. And it's not all day just until I finish this which may only take a few hours and you don't even have to stay the whole time just so I can get most of it done but-"_

"Lucas its fine." She cut off his rambling, "I sometimes babysit on the weekends to help your mom is right and I love Lily so if your mom needs help I don't mind." She crawled out of her bed, "I could be there in an hour though." She looked over at her clock cursing she let herself slip in until almost 11.

"_That's fine._" _Lucas was more than ok with her coming an hour, "I guess I will see you in an hour."_

"Ok but are ya'll at Karen's?" She asked really hoping it was Karen's because she did not want to be in his apartment with him.

"_Oh umm no…" Lucas frowned hoping that didn't mean she wouldn't come, "I'm actually at my brother's but it's not that far. Just outside of town and I will pay for gas if you want?"_

"No that's fine…just umm…just text me the address and I will be there soon._"_

"_Ok. Thank you Brooke." He thanked looking up just in time to see Jamie pull on a bookshelf, "Jamie don't do that!" He yelled frightening the little boy to jump back and fall on a truck, then start to cry, "Shit… I got to go I'll text you. Bye." _

Brooke heard the phone click, trying to hold in the laughter of how flustered he sounded.

* * *

As soon as she hung up she wondered why she agreed to this. What was she thinking say yes? She had planned on just avoiding Lucas like the plague but for some reason the phone rang, she said yes and she is now walking up the steps to some monster house about to look after kids on her free day.

The house was gorgeous, she would give it that. It actually reminded her a lot of her house when she was little. Big white, blue shutters, big wraparound porch, and the fact it sat back in the woods made it that much better.

Ringing the door bell her whole body is shaking at seeing him. She actually felt guilty about how she left him last night. She did go back to his apartment, she did know he wanted her and for some reason she still choose to go there and bandage him up. Yes alright a part of her wanted to, wanted to be there and wanted him but it was wrong. It made her feel wrong wanting someone who was completely wrong for her.

God her taste in men sucked.

"Bwooke!" The familiar innocence rang through her thoughts, spinning around to face the little thing.

"Lily…" Brooke squatted down to eye level of the little blue eyed girl, "Pumpkin why are you answering the door?" She questioned the two year old who stood there giggling.

"Cause' you rang door." She licked her top lip like Brooke was dump.

"I guess I did." Brooke laughed.

"Lil where are you?" Lucas's frantic voice rang through the house, "Lily!"

"Come on lets go see big brother." Brooke scooped the baby in her arms. The house was pretty much a wreck which shocked Brooke being as the outside was so clean. The landscape was perfect, the flowers were beautiful, not a single weed insight but the inside, well it looked like a tornado had been let lose.

"Lily I'm not playing; where are you?" Brooke walked in seeing a little boy on the couch, ice pack to his head and Lucas on his hands and knees looking under the table and the couch.

"Lukie need help." She informed Brooke, her eyes scanning around the room.

"I can see that." Brooke held in a laugh as Lucas's head shot up from the couch at her, "Hello."

"I don't like kids." He stated as soon as he saw her, "I use to love them and want at least three now I never want one."

"They aren't that bad." Brooke walked into the disaster you would call a living room, "Just do what you did that day at the daycare."

"It doesn't work. I tried it and they laughed at me!" Lucas informed her. He tried to yell, he raised his voice just like he had that day but he guess his sister and nephew don't at all find him intimidating because they froze for all of two seconds looked at him and laughed, "I can't do this Brooke. They keep getting into everything. I will clean up one thing they dive into another, I get one calmed down and the other gets wild up and I think Jamie broke his head."

"He didn't break his head." Brooke laughed at that walking over to the little boy sniffling on the couch, "What did he do?" She pulled the ice pack from his head seeing a red mark, "Aw baby you ok?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"He tripped over a toy and hit his head on the couch." Lucas explained pretty sure Brooke thinks he is the must dysfunctional person ever. She takes care of 8 kids all day and he can't even take care of two?

"Well he's ok." Brooke examined his head, "He is a little boy, they fall. It's only really red because of the ice pack." She pulled the ice away to look at him, "Your head hurt?"

"Yeah." Jamie sniffled looking at the woman in front of him, trying to decide who she was.

"Hmm…" Brooke examined his head, keeping a steady hand on Lily in her arms, "Ok well you know what always makes Lily seem to feel better when she hurts herself at school?"

"No." Jamie shook his head, wiping the back of his hand over his eye.

"A kiss!" Lily giggled knowing Brooke always kisses her boo boos.

"Mommy kisses my boo boos." Jamie again sniffles, taking in a breath.

"Well can I try?" Brooke asked and Jamie slowly nodded as she leaned over pushing a kiss to his forehead, feeling how it was cold from the ice, "Is it better?"

"Yeah." Jamie jumped up from the couch as if Brooke's kiss completely healed him, "Come on Lily." He tugged her hand making Brooke put her down. "We play." They take off.

"What?" Brooke said standing up finding Lucas just staring at her, "Why you looking at me like that?"

"He has been crying for the last 30 minutes yet you give him something as little as a kiss and he is better?" Lucas asked completely dumbfounded by that. He tried everything to calm Jamie down and nothing worked yet a little kiss did? Yeah he will admit a kiss from Brooke made him be in a better mood but her kissing him and her kissing Jamie were completely different.

"It's the mother's touch thing. Kids normally play up on their injuries and it's more in their head most the time. Just give a little kiss, a sweet voice and they get over it." Brooke shrugged.

"Noted." Lucas dropped the stuffed animal he had in his hand.

"You ok?" Brooke asked seeing how he just didn't look how he normally did.

"No…" He let out a dry laugh, "Look at this place, it's a mess. Jamie and Lily are going crazy and if I don't have this contract faxed by four I'm screwed." He dropped on the couch. On top of that he hadn't really slept the night before, because all he did was think of Brooke so he was exhausted.

"Well…" Brooke kicked things around to reach him on the couch, falling down next to him, "You have three hours to finish your contract, I'm sure a few hours to clean this place and now you have me." She shrugged, his head turning to look at her, "To help with the kids." She finished hoping he didn't take that the wrong way, "So go do what you need to do, I will take the kids outside and when it's time for them to take a nap I will start cleaning this place."

"You don't have to clean Brooke."

"No its fine. I don't mind." She patted his leg giving him a smile, "I'll just umm…go take care of the kids." She got up quickly not liking the little flutter she felt while looking at him.

"Ok." Lucas sighed watching her walk out of the room leaving him alone.

* * *

"Bwooke!" Jamie squealed as he ran around his backyard, "Get me!" He ran up the stairs of his playground set.

"I'm going to get you Jamie!" Brooke laughed chasing him, "Gotcha!" She wrapped her arms around him spinning him around as he erupted with laughter.

"Bwooke." Lily pouted on the ground, "Play with me." She whined a little jealous Jamie was getting all her Brooke's time.

"Oh baby girl…" Brooke carried Jamie over to Lily, "What's wrong?"

"You my Bwooke." She informed her making Brooke laugh.

"You get her all de time." Jamie pouted.

"Sooo…." Lily argued, "She my peacher."

"Teacher honey bun." Brooke corrected brushing her hair back, "But I can play with you both. Just like at school where I play with you, Mickey, Blake, all of you. I love you both."

"But I your Lily." Lily reminded her making Brooke laugh shaking her head.

"Is someone sleepy baby?" Brooke asked knowing Lily only became her little jealous, whiny side when she was tired.

"No." Lily fought back a yawn.

"Well Miss Brooke is tired so why don't you both come lay down with me?" Brooke suggested knowing as soon as both little heads hit pillows they were out.

"Ok!" Jamie squealed in Brooke's arms.

"Ok good." Brooke scooped Lily in her arms, taking them both inside, "Where is your room?" She asked Jamie pointing to the stairs, her following everywhere he told her, "Ok." Brooke opened the last door on the hall finding Jamie's room, "Of course this is your room." She mumbled looking around at all basketball stuff, trophies, jerseys, pictures of guys she didn't know but assumed played basketball. She was almost positive his bedroom was two times bigger than hers.

Yet she couldn't blame the kid. At one point all this was hers. The big house, the big bedroom and everything she wanted at the drop of a hat. Though there were times she missed that she refused to live the life of the spoiled little rich girl, she was supposed to make something of herself on her own, not with daddy's money.

"Ok my sweet angels." She pulled Jamie's sheets back, slipping off both their shoes, "We are going to lay down and in a little while I will make ya'll some lunch alright?" She offered not at all surprised that they were already dozing by the time she laid them down. Kids were so predictable like that, they claimed they weren't tired all day but as soon as they hit the bed they were out.

"Bwooke lay down." Jamie scooted over in his bed and Brooke crawled up next to the three year old.

"Ok let's sleep." She closed her eyes, them quickly copying the move and falling asleep.

* * *

Brooke stretched as she walked down the stairs. She didn't mean to but for about twenty minutes she actually did fall asleep. Jamie and Lily were still out and Brooke figured she might as well try and cleaned up some.

"Lucas the-" She rounded the corner of the living room finding the blonde on the couch, eyes closed, "Oh Broody." She shook her head walking into the living room. He must have finished his work because his laptop was closed in the kitchen and it looked as if he was cleaning up some, but somehow got side tracked and ended up asleep on the couch, "You asleep?" Brooke teased, him mumbling something to her and snuggling into the couch.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. He was actually pretty adorable as he slept, for once not his normal arrogant ass she has experienced so much, for once he looks completely innocent. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she draped it over him and started to clean.

How a three year old and two year old could make such a mess was beyond Brooke. There were things done that Brooke wasn't even sure an adult was capable of doing. Toys hanging over things so high she had to stand on things, milk was spilled over a nice rug, chips smashed in the carpet and Brooke was seriously exhausted when she was finished.

"Luke…" Brooke walked over to the couch shaking him, "Lucas…" She shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmm…" He opened his eyes shifting his weight so he was sitting up, "Hi…" He smiled grabbing onto the back of her head and kissing her. It shocked Brooke, she wasn't expecting him to do that and for some reason she had no clue Lucas's tongue was in her mouth. His tongue massaged with hers, his hand tangled in her hair and what was scaring Brooke the most was for a second she wasn't fighting him.

"I've missed you." He mumbled against her lips easing back on his back pulling her with him.

"Luke…" She popped back into reality pushing him away looking down.

"Brooke?" He looked confused, blinking a few times as he looked around where he was, "Shit." He mumbled embarrassed, "I'm sorry Brooke I thought…I thought I was dreaming, I didn't know. I'm really sorry." He apologized actually feeling extremely guilty. He wouldn't have done that if he thought it was real, he wouldn't screw that up again.

"You were dreaming about me?" Brooke asked a little shocked. She thought he was just screwing with her all this time. That he didn't seriously want her or anything just some arrogant thing in him to show he could do it again. Yet she never thought he actually cared, never thought he dreamed about her or missed her or anything.

"Not in like a creepy way." Lucas said quickly hoping she didn't find him as some sort of freak, "I mean I don't have control over my dreams."

"I know." Brooke nodded brushing her hair back as she stood from the couch, walking into the kitchen. What was wrong with her? What she was feeling wasn't right; it was the furthest thing from right. Cheater, cheater, cheater! She kept having to remind herself because if she didn't then she would have just done something that wasn't ok, on a couch with some guy, in a home that wasn't hers.

"Brooke…" She heard behind her, his heavy footsteps moving through the kitchen as she stood staring out the window, "Brooke…" He was right behind her. She felt as his hands placed next to hers on the counter, his chest pressed against her back and his head dropped on her shoulder.

"Lucas you have to stop." She ordered trying to figure out what he was doing. First he apologizes, then he rubs up against her, what is he doing? Why can't he just pick which person he wants to be? Be the sweet guy who helped her at the bar last night or the arrogant ass she has run into so many times at the daycare; he needs to just pick one.

"I can't figure you out Brooke and its driving me nuts." He confessed, "You seem to just stay in my head and not matter how hard I try to get you out I can't." He rubbed his hand down her side making her take in a sharp breath.

"Why do you keep changing so much?" She asked her heart racing as his hand gripped onto her white knee length skirt.

"Because you seem to give more into me when I'm like this." He admitted, his lips grazing over her neck, "Brooke why did you come by?"

"Because you needed help." She convinced that was the reason but knew he knew differently.

"That's not the only reason Brooke. You feel something for me, I know you do. Why can't you just admit it?" He was begging for her to admit she felt something, anything. He never planned on to feel something but he did. When he saw her that night he never imagined her becoming a fixture in his life but she had and he wished he hadn't been such a jackass to her in the beginning because then all this might be a lot easier.

"Because I can't." She sighed, looking down.

"Brooke…" He groaned grabbing her wrist and spinning her to look at him, "You can fight it all you want but the way you kiss me tells me you feel something. The fact for some reason you keep coming back to me in my life has to mean something. It can't be coincidence that after that night together we just happen to run into each other again."

"That happens, people run into each other again." Her breathing became heavier as he took a step even closer to her, but she knew what she said was bull. Out of all the times she had been hit on at a bar, or a club she had never seen them again outside of that bar or club.

"Bullshit!" He yelled making her flinch, "I just didn't pass you at the store again Brooke. You know my family, my mom, Keith, my sister. That has to mean something. Call it destiny or fate or whatever the hell you girls believe in and realize it has to mean something. So admit you feel something, anything to let me know I am not nuts for everything I feel right now!" He pleaded but again she stayed quiet, completely hushed, giving him a look pleading him to stop, "Then admit you feel nothing." He frowned, his voice shaking as his hand reached up tucking her hair behind her ear, "Then just tell me you feel nothing for me."

"I can't." Her voice cracked knowing she couldn't tell him that either. She wanted to, she wanted to really bad but she knew those words wouldn't come out either.

"Then…I…ugh god damn it!" He cursed grabbing onto the back of her head slamming his mouth into hers. He felt her fight him at first. Her small hand pushing against his chest, trying to pull away, yet his hand stayed locked onto her head pulling her close, his teeth clamped down on her bottom lip making her whimper and before he knew it her arms wrapped around his neck, her pulling him close.

"Uhh…" She groaned when he spun her around, slamming her back into the island behind them. His hand bunched up her white cotton skirt; he lifted her on the island. His tongue fought with hers, his hands hiked up her skirt and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him close, "Lucas…" She gasped her whole body giving into the want she had been fighting for awhile. His lips found that sensitive spot on her neck he found that night and just like before it made her quiver. Her heart sped up, gasped escaped her lips and when he slowly bit down her body shook.

Her hands fiddled with his belt, cursing inside of her for shaking so much she couldn't do it. She was so annoyed wanting the damn things off that her hands were two seconds away from just ripping the damn things.

"I got it Pretty Girl." Lucas chuckled, undoing his belt making her growl at him. Her nails dug into his scalp yanking him back to kiss her and it felt so good again.

"Don't talk." She ordered, feeling him smirk in their kiss which for some annoying reason made her smile, "Lucas!" She giggled as he lifted her off the island, shuffling his feet until her back slammed into the counter opposite the island.

"Don't talk." He repeated her words making her growl yanking on his bottom lip, "Play nice Pretty Girl." He smirked making her growl more at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." She tried not to laugh sending him a glare.

"I like when you growl at me." He smirked as Brooke started to unbutton his shirt.

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Brooke questioned pushing his shirt off his shoulders, dipping her head down kissing along his neck.

"I won't talk anymore baby girl." He grinned tilting his head to the side as she kissed his neck, "No more."

"Good." Brooke raised her head back up, taking his face in her hands, "Now come here." She grinned slamming her mouth right into his. His touch felt like it burned through her body, sent a shock through her and she liked it. She liked the burning want she hasn't felt in months, the way her body felt in control of his, that anything she did to him he would go with. She wanted him right here she could have him, she wanted to push him away and tell them to slow down he would do it. He was just lucky she had been fighting him so long that the want for him was boiling over and she couldn't take it.

"Luke where is- whoa!" Nathan spun around at the scene in his kitchen.

"Shit Nate." Lucas freaked buttoning back his jeans, "What the hell?"

"Oh my god." Brooke shook fixing her shirt.

"What the hell it's my kitchen." Nathan reminded him, "You just lucky it's me and not Haley."

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologized getting off the counter, fixing her skirt completely embarrassed, "God I'm so sorry." She rushed passed the dark headed man she didn't know and towards the door.

"Brooke wait!" Lucas called chasing after her, "Brooke!" He followed her outside to her car, "Just stop!" He grabbed her wrist spinning her around, "Pretty Girl don't be upset. Nathan…Nathan won't say anything. Just…God damn it!" He cursed not sure what he should say to make her less embarrassed.

"Lucas just stop ok!" She wiggled against his grip, "Let me go!"

"No! Just stop fighting and talk to me! You can't just do that with me and then run away!"

"God Lucas don't you get it!" She yanked away, "This is wrong! Everything is showing us how wrong and how this is not supposed to happen! You want fate! You want destiny!" She yelled, "That right there is it!" She threw her hand back at the house.

"Brooke…"

"No Lucas! You want a sign or whatever the hell us girls believe in! That is the sign! That is everything yelling at me that this shouldn't happen. So just…just stop fighting me on it and just forget it alright. Forget me." She ran her hand through her hair walking over getting into her car.

"Brooke…" Lucas growled slamming his hands on the hood, "Stop ok! Just stop." He moved around to the window, "I can explain everything alright. I…ugh I don't know what to do but this is right."

"It's not. It's not." She shook her head turning the ignition on her car, "Everything is screaming its wrong."

"No you are screaming its wrong! You are just searching for anything when in reality we both know if Nathan didn't come home right now this conversation wouldn't be happening! That you wouldn't be in this damn car and you wouldn't be running again!" He slammed his hands on the roof.

He was right, she knew it was true. If Nathan wasn't home she knew she would still be inside with him, but that didn't change it. Nathan did come home. He caught them, he stopped them and right now to her that was just another reason this was wrong.

She didn't speak to him, didn't make a comment about him being right and about her telling him what was true she just put her car in reverse leaving him on the driveway, and once again leaving him alone.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have been MIA. With Work and summer classes it was going nuts and I have finally got time to breathe and write. Hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates and thank you all so far for the reviews.**

**If you want more than just hit that button and let me know :D**


End file.
